LAS DESVENTURAS DE LA FAMILIA DE CRISTAL
by Damian Garcia Sancho
Summary: (Versión alternativa de "Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal", del autor de fanfiction, El Marti) Shining Armor y Cadence celebran el nacimiento de su hija Skyla, pero de pronto aparece en la fiesta Chrysalis, esta última trae consigo una bebe híbrida, mitad poni y mitad changelings, la cual al parecer es hija de Armor. Ahora Cadence debe hacerse cargo de las dos niñas.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: UNA ADORABLE POTRILLA

**Hola bronies y lectores. **

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, aunque debo admitir que este fanfic es una versión alternativa de otro anterior escrito por un autor diferente.**

**El 28 de noviembre de 2013 el autor de fanfiction, **_**El Marti**_**, publicó su historia **_**"Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal"**_**, este fanfic es una versión diferente de la historia del Marti. Por educación este relato se ha escrito y publicado bajo previo conocimiento y consentimiento del autor original. Este fanfic se titula **_**"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"**_**, porque tiene un carácter algo más trágico y serio que la historia original de la cual se nutre, lo cual no es ni bueno ni malo, simplemente es distinto. Además se han incorporado personajes nuevos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
****UNA ADORABLE POTRILLA**

Era mediodía en el Imperio de Cristal. Todos sus ciudadanos estaban radiantes y emocionados, su quería princesa, My Amore Candenza, acababa de alumbrar a un hermosa niña llámada Skyla, la cual tan solo contaba con tres días de vida. En el palacio todo eran risas y felicidad, los criados buscaban cualquier escusa para ver a la recién nacida. Cadence por su parte estaba encantada con la idea de ser madre; en su día lo había tenido muy difícil para casarse con su marido, Shining Armor; primero gran parte de la nobleza se había opuesto al matrimonio por ser él de origen plebeyo, Blueblood, primo de Cadence, no paraba de repetir cada vez que veía a su prima _"Tu esposo es un plebeyo. ¿Cómo te casaste con semejante ordinario?"_; y luego estaba el hecho de que poco antes de la boda, la reina de los changelings, Chrysalis, había secuestrado a la princesa de cristal e intentado suplantarla para desposarse en su lugar con Armor. Todo eso ya era agua pasada; ahora la madre de la nueva princesa estaba desposada desde hacía dos años con el amor de su vida, y ambos habían sido padres.

La bebe se encontraba en ese momento en el dormitorio de sus padres, donde dormía con ellos, cuando estos no se encontraban presentes había siempre una cuidadora con la pequeña, sin embargo en esta ocasión había en la instancia un total de siete criados, cuatro yeguas y tres sementales. La habitación tenía una gran alfombra blanca, que cubría casi todo el suelo de azulejos; las paredes eran azul cristalizado al igual que el techo; la cama era lo suficientemente grande para cinco usuarios y de la misma colgaban unas cortinas de seda blancas. Frente a las cama había un cuna donde se encontraba una bebe con una melena peinada como la de Sweetie Belle, solo que de color amarillo y violeta; su cuero era rosa claro y sus ojos celestes como los de su padre, aun carecía de cutie mark. Los criados no hacían más que mirar a la niña con cuidado de no despertarla.

—Es adorable.

—¿Habéis visto hoy a los príncipes? Estaban radiantes.

—Es la viva imagen de su madre.

De pronto la puerta del dormitorio comenzó a abrirse, todos los criados se apartaron de la cuna, y se pusieron a fingir que trabajaban limpiando y ordenando el cuarto, aunque estaba todo impecable. De pronto entraron la princesa de cristal y su esposo.

—Buenos días a todos. Por favor retírense, el señor Armor y yo queremos estar a solas con nuestra hija—intervino la princesa Cadence con un tono de voz muy suave.

—Y decirle al guardia de la entrada que no queremos que nadie nos moleste—expuso Armor.

Los criados se inclinaron ante ambos príncipes y salieron de la instancia.

A pesar de que Armor había sido nombrado regente consorte del Imperio de Cristal, muchos no le llamaban alteza o príncipe, sino que se dirigían a él como "señor Armor", esto era debido a que hacía ya seis meses el semental había sido nombrado Comandante en Jefe de los ejércitos equestrianos, para indignación del príncipe Blueblood y otros aristócratas conservadores quienes le rechazaban por ser de origen plebeyo, e intentaban constantemente hacerle quedar mal delante de las princesas Luna y Celestia.

—Ja, ja, ja. Todo el palacio esta como loco con la pequeña—comentó el príncipe.

—Normal. ¿Puede haber una cosa más linda, Shining?—comentó la madre de la niña.

—Sí, tú, mi amor—contestó el semental mirando fijamente a la yegua y uniendo lentamente sus labios a los suyos, ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, al cual siguieron otros, seguidos de varias caricias y toqueteos, y posiblemente hubiesen llegado a la cama, sobretodo porque Armor últimamente estaba muy entregado a sus obligaciones de marido, pero su momento de ternura se vio interrumpido por unos gritos que procedían del exterior de la habitación.

—_¿Cómo que no podemos pasar? ¿Sabe quiénes somos?—gritó una voz al guardia de la entrada._

—_No y no me importa. Les repito que los príncipes han dado orden de que no se les moleste. Dentro de poco empezará la fiesta. Les agradecería que se marchasen._

—_¿Marcharnos? Somos invitadas de honor._

—_¿Ustedes? Ja._

—_¡Basta! Quiero ver a la princesa Cadence y a Shining Armor, ahora mismo._

—_Ya, y yo quiero que me toque la lotería._

En el interior la bebe se había despertado.

—Buaaa, buaaaa, buaaaa.

—Chiss, ya mi niña, ya… Shining, cariño, ve a ver qué pasa y diles que se callen—contestó Cadence tomando a su hija en brazos.

Shining se asomo al exterior.

—¿Qué es todo este jaleo?... ¡Hermana! ¡Chicas!

—¡¿Su hermana?! Entonces ellas son…

—Mi hermana, Twilight Sparkle y las portadoras de la armonía, y tú eres tonto. Pasad, por favor—le reprocho Shining al soldado de la puerta.

—Señor Armor, yo…

—¡Tú te callas! Ya hablaremos largo y tendido.

El pobre soldado tragó saliva y se aparto para que su príncipe y las visitantes entrasen en el dormitorio. Cadence recibió contenta a su cuñada y sus amigas, pero les reprocho que hubiesen despertado a la niña, la pequeña se había calmado pero permanecía despierta en brazos de su madre, la cual se sentó en la cama. Twilight la cogió y la acuno siendo testigo de cómo la pequeña la sonreía.

—Le has gustado—admitió Cadence.

—Sí, le gusta esta con su tía Twilight—reconoció Rarity.

—Eiiiii. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta por el nacimiento? Era hoy pero no hemos visto a nadie—intervino Pinkie Pie.

—Aun es temprano, Pinkie—respondió Shining.

—Pinkie, esto… la fiesta no sé si te gustará. Será bastante aristocrática. Acudirán personalidades de toda Equestria, y de sus países aliados—comentó Cadence.

—¿Una fiesta de nobles? Fuuuss. Que aburrido, los nobles no saben divertirse.

—¡Pinkie Pie!—la reprocho Rarity.

—Pues tiene razón, la aristocracia es aburrida—intervino Dash—Ups, sin ofender—la pegaso miró a Cadence y Armor.

—Descuida—contestaron a la vez los dos afectados.

Al cabo de diez minutos entraron las princesas Luna y Celestia en el dormitorio junto con los padres de Twilight y Armor. Todos los presentes se inclinaron ante las princesas, incluso Twilight, que aun tenía a la niña en brazos.

—Dejaros de tonterías—contestó Celestia saludando animadamente al grupo.

—Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa al guardia de la puerta? Por su expresión cualquiera diría que ha visto un fantasma—expuso Luna.

Las 6 manes y los príncipes de cristal se echaron a reir. Sin duda el guardia se había acojonado con la bronca que Armor le acababa de echar. Sin embargo los recien llegados no pillaron el chiste porque ignoraban lo sucedido con el guardia.

Twilight y su hermano se acercaron a saludar a sus padres, Twilight Velvet y Night Light.

—Mamá, ¿Cómo habéis venido?—preguntó Twilight abrazando a sus padres.

—Íbamos a venir en el tren, pero el caprichoso de tu padre le pidió a la princesa Celestia que nos dejasen viajar con ella y su hermana. De modo que hemos venido todos en un dirigible privado. Ojala no hayamos molestado demasiado.

—Por favor, Velvet, todos somos familia—contestó Celestia.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Spike?—se extraño Cadence.

—Se quedo ayudando al hermano de Applejack en la granja de Ponyville, por eso no vino con nosotras, pero se nos juntará después porque vendrá en el tren—explicó Twilight.

Las 6 manes habían viajado en otro dirigible ofrecido por Celestia e enviado expresamente a Ponyville. Twilight le insistió a Spike que les acompañará pero él prefirió quedarse un poco más en el pueblo y coger el tren.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS  
**Las princesas, Armor, sus padres y las 6 manes salieron al balcón real para saludar a los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal. Cadence hizo levitar a su hija y la levanto en alto para mostrársela al pueblo, curiosamente la pequeña no lloro sino que miraba a un lado y otro, sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Después Shining tomo a su hija en brazos, mientras su esposa decía unas palabras.

—Mi marido y yo nos conocimos siendo aun unos adolescentes, nuestro noviazgo fue algo largo pero muchos nobles quisieron evitar nuestra boda, y después fui secuestrada y suplantada por Chrysalis. Sin embargo hoy puedo decir que me siento la poni más feliz de toda Equestria. Gracias a todos.

De pronto Rainbow Dash se elevo a toda velocidad generando un Sonic Rainboom. Seguidamente descendió mientras comenzaba a gritar "Viva la princesa Skyla".

—¡VIVA LA PRINCESA SKYLA!—gritaron los ciudadanos entusiasmados. Los asistentes del balcón igualmente se emocionaron ante este gesto y también gritaron.

De pronto se oyó un rugido y un fuerte aleteo. Los ciudadanos, las princesas, las 6 manes, los padres de la recién nacida y Twilight Velvet y Night Light miraron al cielo. Había un enorme dragón blanco moviéndose de un lado a otro y lanzando llamaradas en el aire. De pronto todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba escribiendo con sus llamas, en letras de fuego, un texto en el aire.

**FELICIDADES POR EL NACIMIENTO, ALTEZAS**

Todo el mundo quedo impresionado con este espectáculo. Los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal ya conocían al dragón pero nadie se esperaba que él escribiese aquel texto. Seguidamente el enorme reptil se marcho. Celestia y Luna se habían quedado en blanco, sin comprender muy bien qué acababa de pasar.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS  
**Las princesas Cadence, Luna y Celestia, las manes de la armonía, Armor y sus padres se encontraban en el salón del trono. La instancia tenía las paredes y el techo de cristal, lo mismo que el suelo; había dos tronos; uno más grande donde estaba sentada Cadence y otro más pequeño donde se encontraba Shining Armor en su posición de regente consorte. Los demás se encontraban de pie ante los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal. De pronto un mayordomo entro en la instancia; el semental tenía el lomo gris, crines negras, ojos marrón oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de manoplas blancas, respondía por Sebastián.

—Altezas, un joven dragón solicita una audiencia. ¿Le dejo pasar?

—Debe ser Spike. Dile que entré—respondió Cadence viendo como entraba el visitante.

—Buenos días a todos. No os vais a creer esto, al bajar del tren he visto a un dragón blanco gigantesco. Me ha dicho que te conocía, Cadence. Y me ha dado este regalo para tu hija—expuso Spike dándole un paquete a la princesa de cristal.

—Ese es Crystallized Snow, Shining y yo le conocemos. Vive junto con otros dragones en una zona volcánica, situada a unos tres kilómetros al norte del Imperio de Cristal. A veces sobrevuelan la ciudad, al principio los ciudadanos tenían miedo, pero ya se han acostumbrado.

—Un momento. ¿Fue Snow quién escribió aquel texto en el aire, sobrina?

—Sí, tía Celestia.

—¿Quieres decir que por aquí hay dragones, Cadence?

—Sí.

—Jovencito, debe dirigirse a la princesa tratándola de usted y llamándola alteza. Y le ha faltado hacer la tradicional reverencia—corrigió Sebastián a Spike.

—Yo… sí claro. Esto…

—Por favor, Sebastián sal fuera. Eres más útil avisándonos cuando lleguen los invitados.

—Sí, su alteza—respondió el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia a la princesa de cristal.

—No te preocupes, Spike. Sebastián es muy dado al protocolo pero tú tutéame—respondió Cadence desenvolviendo el paquete, en el interior había una carta.

_Princesa Cadence y señor Armor:_

_Mi clan de dragones y yo mismo queremos felicitarles por el nacimiento de su hija. Lo cierto es que no estábamos muy seguros de que obsequiarles. En nuestro clan es tradición que a los recién nacidos se les regalen joyas, para con ellas formar su primera cama; pero en el caso de ustedes que son equinos no estábamos muy seguros de cuáles son sus costumbres. Entre todos decidimos que esto era lo más apropiado. Espero que hayamos aceptado._

_Cordialmente Crystallized Snow._

Cadence miro el fondo del paquete, había un vestido de niña; era rojo con volantes blancos, pero demasiado grande para una bebe. A la madre no le importo el tamaño, lo importante era la intención; Snow y su clan habían tenido un lindo gesto, y la pequeña podría usar esa vestimenta en cuando creciese un poco.

—No sabía que los dragones dormían sobre joyas—admitió Spike, quien se había criado desde su nacimiento con Twilight.

Armor les explicó que en el clan de Crystallized era tradición que cuando se producía un nacimiento se regalasen joyas al recién nacido, porque aquellos dragones usaban las joyas como alimento, y también como colchones para dormir sobre ellas.

—Mola. Twilight, vayamos después de la fiesta a ver a esos dragones.

—No creó que nos dé tiempo, Spike. Además ir a una zona de dragones… parece arriesgado.

—No, Snow y su clan son pacíficos. Podemos ir otro día. ¿De acuerdo, Spike?—comentó Armor.

—Siiií—respondió el dragoncito entusiasmado.

**VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS  
**Sebastián entro en la instancia anunciando que ya estaban llegando los invitados. El mayordomo los iba anunciando uno por uno conforme entraban en la sala del trono.

—Su alteza, el príncipe Blueblood.

—Su excelencia Fancy Pants y su esposa Fleur de Lis.

—Su majestad, la reina Eagle. Reina de los grifos, procedente del reino de _The Flyers_.

—Su majestad,Minotaure. Rey del país de _Taurus_, donde habitaban los minotauros.

— Su majestad, Royalty. Reina de Saddle Arabia.

—Su excelencia,Palmira. Presidenta de la república de Tetuán, el país de las cebras.

Seguidamente entraron en el lugar más de sesenta nobles equestrianos. A Pinkie Pie le dio un disgusto, hubiese preferido algo más animado, en vez de una presentación tan cursi y sosa; nadie bailaba, nadie comía dulces, nadie reía… aquello parecía un funeral. De pronto apareció una doncella arrastraron un carro sobre el cual se encontraba la cuna de la princesa, la criada se paro frente al trono, hizo una reverencia y se marcho sin levantar la vista del suelo. Cadence y Armor quedaron extrañados de todo aquello.

—Tías. ¿Habéis sido vosotras?—preguntó Cadence acercándose a Celestia y Luna.

—Por supuesto. Debes presentar a tu hija en sociedad, conforme marca la tradición. De lo contrario sería declarada una plebeya—contestó Celestia a su sobrina hablándola en voz baja.

Cadence tomó a su pequeña en brazos. La niña que estaba dormida se despertó y empezó a llorar.

—Buaaa, buaaa, buaa, buaaa.

—Chiss. Ya pequeña…—dijo suavemente la madre mirando y meciendo a su hija, seguidamente Cadence levantó la cabeza para mirar a los presentes—Queridos amigos les presento a mi hija Skyla, la nueva princesa del Imperio de Cristal—platicó la princesa de cristal levantando en alto a su bebe.

—Buaaa, buaa, buaaa, buaaa, buaaaaa.

—Por lo visto la niña ha heredado el carácter ordinario de su padre—expuso Blueblood.

—¿Qué has dicho de mi hermano?—se le enfrentó Twilight.

—Lo que es cierto, que es un plebeyo ordinario. Y tú eres una enchufada, a la cual mi tía Celestia nombró su discípula y protegida personal.

—¡Suficiente! Blueblood, o te comportas o haré que te echen de aquí. Estoy más que harta de tu aptitud.

—Pero tía Celestia… yo… ellos…

—Majestad, llámame majestad. Y ahora cállate o haré que te arresten y te acompañen a Canterlot. No quiero volverte a oír en todo el día. ¿Está claro? Cada vez que hables la boca es para soltar una impertinencia.

El príncipe asistió.

Algunos nobles se rieron de la escenita entre Blueblood y su tía, otros se mostraron indignados ¿Por qué Celestia trataba así a su sobrino? Había rumores entre la aristocracia de que Celestia tenía pensado nombrar a Twilight princesa, aunque este nombramiento aun no se había producido.

Seguidamente la pequeña fue devuelta a su habitación. Después se paso al comedor, donde se sirvió un suculento almuerzo compuesto por diferentes tipos de verduras, varias clases de ensaladas, agua y sidra para beber; y de postres varios tipos de bollería y pastas, y varias clases diferentes para elegir de cafés y té. Ninguno fumaba porque en Equestria, y en sus países aliados no se conocía el tabaco.

La reina grifo se empeño en sentarse al lado de Rainbow Dash en vez de con la nobleza, este gesto sorprendió a todos los presentes, pero todo se aclaro cuando la monarca grifo comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la pegaso azul sobre las aventuras de los elementos de la armonía, y especialmente sobre cómo se realizaba el Sonic Rainboom.

—Señorita Dash, ¿Creé que el Sonic Rainboom solo puede ser realizado por los pegasos? ¿O creé que también es aplicable a los grifos y otros seres voladores?

—Pues… no lo sé, majestad... Supongo que es una cuestión de técnica y entrenamiento, y no de raza.

Todos conversaban amigablemente salvo Blueblood, quién estaba al lado de su tía Celestia, la cual no paraba de mirarle y hacerle señas para que estuviese en silencio.

—¡Oh, por la gran Diosa Artemisa! Esto es absurdo. No puedes hacer que me calle para siempre—contestó enfadado el principejo Blueblood a Celestia.

—Señoras y señores, ustedes han visto en que tono se dirige a mí mi propio sobrino. Un sobrino al que yo misma he educado desde que murieron sus padres, un sobrino que es casi un hijo, y aun así él me responde sin la más mínima muestra de respeto ni afecto.

Varios nobles comenzaron a alzar la voz en contra de Blueblood, diciendo que era un maleducado por contestar mal a la princesa Celestia, por eso nadie protesto cuando la alicornio blanca hizo que tres guardias arrestasen a su sobrino y lo acompañasen de vuelta al palacio de Canterlot.

—¡Soltarme! ¡Soltarme, estúpidos! Tía, no puedes hacerme esto. Cadence di algo.

—No me ha gustado tu forma de comportarte, primo. Celestia es nuestra soberana y nuestra tía, la debemos doble respeto.

Blueblood, aun sujeto por los soldados, miró uno a uno a varios miembros de la nobleza equestriana, y también a los líderes extranjeros, pero nadie le defendió, porque muchos estaban de parte de la anfitriona y de la princesa Celestia, y algunas yeguas aristócratas habían sido en algún momento humilladas por el principejo en algunas fiestas.

Después del almuerzo se pasó al salón de baile. La instancia era de cristal pero en este caso era de color dorado, al fondo colocado en un lateral estaban los equipos de música, y varios técnicos de sonido, junto con un disc-jockey, pero este último no hacía nada porque en su lugar había una banda de músicas clásicas. Los nobles comenzaron a bailar diferentes bailes de salón, pero Pinkie en un determinado momento cambió la música por otra con más ritmo, según ella, en realidad era una canción rock. La poni rosada detuvo la actuación de los músicos y le dijo al disc-jockey que pusiese un determinado disco, él no estaba muy seguro de hacerla caso o no, pero como era una de las portadoras de la armonía acepto. Sin embargo Pinkie no tuvo éxito, todos los aristócratas dejaron de bailar y la miraron enfadados.

—Jovencita, está no es esa clase de fiesta—la regaño uno de los nobles a la poni rosa.

—Uuuu. Entendido. ¡Quieren más marcha!—respondió la Pinkie cambiando el disco y subiendo el volumen, lo que hizo que muchos se tapasen los oídos. Cadence detuvo la música.

—Pinkie, esta gente está más habituada a los bailes de salón.

—Sosos ¡Sois todos unos sosos!—contestó enfadada la poni rosada.

Varios nobles comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos en contra de Pinkie Pie. Uno de ellos se le acercó.

—¿Cómo se atreve usted a contestar de esa manera a nuestra anfitriona?

—Yo…

—Calma, caballero. Queridos amigos lamento esta interrupción del baile. La señorita Pie es como una miembro más de mi familia, pero ella está más habituada a otro tipo de festividades, por favor no se enfaden con ella—expuso Cadence tranquilizando a los presentes, seguidamente miró a Pinkie—Será mejor que regreses con Twilight y las demás.

—Está bien—respondió la poni rosa marchándose cabizbaja.

A continuación continuaron los bailes sosos de salón.

**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS.  
**Todos los nobles continuaban bailando. Rarity consiguió danzar una pieza con Fancy Pants, para irritación de Fleur de Lis quien miró celosamente a la unicornio blanca.

—Es mi marido, no se te olvide—respondió la aristócrata a Rarity, quien se sonrojo.

Fancy volvió a bailar con su esposa.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Estás celosa?—preguntó picaronamente Fancy Pants a su esposa mientras ambos bailaban un vals.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te emparejas con una chica guapa, y más joven que yo?

—O, vamos. La conociste en Canterlot, sabes que es solo una amiga. No hay nada entre nosotros.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, Fancy. No quiero perderte, no soportaría la idea de que me dejarás, aunque la gente bien posicionada como tú suele tener sus aventuras.

—Eso son cuentos.

—Jet Set lo hizo.

—¿Ese? Jo, qué ejemplo más malo. Ese señor ya de por si no era de fiar. No te voy a dejar nunca, mi amor, ¿Me oyes? Nunca.

Fleur se medio recostó encima de su marido mientras ambos terminaban el baile. De pronto la música se paró de golpe, y todo el mundo observó cómo algunos nobles se transformaban en changelings y rodeaban a varios invitados. El señor que antes había llamado la atención a Pinkie Pie se transformó en la reina Chrysalis. Varios guardias estaban presentes y preparados para intervenir ante la más mínima orden, pero tenían reparos de iniciar una pelea que pudiese acabar con varios heridos e incluso algún muerto; por su parte los changelings tenían sujetos a varios aristócratas y a Fluttershy. Chrysalis se acercó a Celestia y a Cadence.

—Buenas tardes, princesas. Sé que no es de buena educación presentarse en una fiesta sin ser invitada, pero no me invitaron.

—¿Qué quieres, Chrysalis? Ordena a tus lacayos que suelten a mis ponis—gritó Celestia.

—¿Tus ponis? No sabían que eran de tu propiedad, creía que en Equestria no existía la esclavitud.

—Suéltalos ahora mismo.

—Todo a su tiempo, si lo suelto ahora vuestros soldados me matarán ¿Verdad? Además esta vez no vengo a pelear.

—Entonces ¿A qué has venido?—grito Cadence.

—A denunciar a tu esposo por adultero.

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!—gritó la princesa de cristal

Todos los presentes se quedaron en blanco ante estas palabras, incluidos los changelings. Chrysalis se dirigió a Cadence.

—Verás… ¿Recuerdas que te suplante e intente casarme con Shining Armor? Pues resulta que antes de la boda él quiso divertirse y me dejo embarazada, porque al contrario de lo que os creéis vosotros, los changeling no solo nacen de crisálidas, pueden reproducirse también de forma vivípara, aunque nuestro embarazó es más largo que el vuestro, suele durar unos dos años. Yo me quede embarazada de Armor y este es el fruto de su semillita—contestó la reina changeling sacando de la nada una canastilla que tenía una bebe dentro de la misma edad que Skyla. La pequeña era una alicornio color blanca con cuerdo y alas de changeling pero cuerpo de poni normal—No pienso responsabilizarme de esta hibrida bastarda, Shining es su padre por tanto es su problema. De modo, Cadence, que ahora tienes una hija y una hijastra, felicidades—respondió la changeling haciendo levitar la canastilla con la bebe dentro a los pies de la princesa de cristal.

Todos los presentes miraron furiosos a Shining Armor.

—Por cierto, Shining, cariño, eres un soso en la cama, deberías tomar lecciones. Aunque seguro que yo lo hago mejor que Cadence—se rio Chrysalis—En serio, Cadence. Oí que acabas de ser madre y que tu hija tiene menos de una semana, teniendo en cuenta que el embarazo de los equinos dura unos ocho meses y que llevas dos años casada, eso significa que Armor y tú tenéis que haberle dado mucho al tema para que tú quedases en estado; en cambió yo me quede preñada de él a la primera. Dime ¿Tienes problemas de fertilidad? ¿O es que eres aun más sosa que tu marido en la cama?—la reina changelings se rio a carcajadas, Cadence miró furiosa a su esposo, y él tenía ganas de que se le tragase la tierra— Shining, cariño, me da la impresión de que Cadence no te satisface tanto como te satisfice yo. Aunque la culpa es tuya, tienes que currártelo más durante el acto, la pobre Cadence no puede hacer ella sola todo el trabajo, no todas son como yo.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No tenemos por qué escucharte más!—se enfureció Cadence.

—No te enfades. Deberías habernos visto en la cama, yo no goce mucho pero él no paraba de gritar, seguro que le dieron varios orgasmos seguidos. Bueno… eso es todo me voy.

Seguidamente los changelings se marcharon dejando a la hijastra de Cadence. Afortunadamente no hubo heridos, solo daños materiales, entre ellos el equipo de músicas y los altavoces que fueron destruidos por uno de los changelings.

Todos miraban furiosos a Shining Armor; primero su madre le dio dos bofetadas; después su padre le arreó una súper _colleja_ _(especie de bofetada que se efectua en la nuca)_; seguidamente Twilight lo estrangulo al estilo de Homer Simpson con su hijo Bart, pero fue interrumpida por Luna.

—Twilight, no lo hagas—intervino Luna separando a la unicornio lila de su hermano—Que tú no tienes fuerza—contestó la princesa de la noche tomando el relevo y estrangulando a Armor.

¡SILENCIOOO! ¡QUIETOS TODOS!—grito Celestia haciendo que su hermana soltase a Shining, y todos se quedaran como estatuas—Esto ya no es un asunto familiar, es una cuestión de estado. Primero, Shining Armor ha pecado de adulterio; y segundo, esta segunda hija suya es medio changeling, y a no ser que encontremos algún recurso legal no puede permanecer en Equestria, y por tanto debería ser deportada a su país de origen. Ahora mi hermana, mi sobrina, los líderes extranjeros, las portadoras de la armonía y yo decidimos qué hacer con respecto a estos dos asuntos. Para hacerlo más justo elegiré a dos nobles equestrianos de los aquí presentes.

Uno de los nobles se adelanto y miró fijamente a las princesas Celestia y Luna.

—Majestades, el señor Armor ha pecado de adultero, por tanto, conforme a las leyes equestrianas, su matrimonio debe ser considerado nulo, y dado que ha deshonrado a la princesa Cadence, propongo que se le retiré al adultero su título de príncipe. Y que sea expulsado del ejército, es una vergüenza para la milicia tener un oficial adultero entre sus filas.

De pronto casi todos los nobles se pusieron a gritar y a manifestarse en contra de Shining Armor. Aunque Blueblood hubiese sido devuelto a Canterlot, y no se encontrará presente, había otros muchos que tampoco toleraban a Armor por haber nacido plebeyo; esta gente estaba encantada con el hecho de que él hubiese sido acusado de ponerle los cuernos a su esposa, y tener una hibrida bastarda fuera del matrimonio; por fin tenían unas buenas excusas para volcarse en contra de Shining.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿la hijastra de Cadence será deportada? ¿Qué pasará con Shining Armor? ¿Quiénes serán los dos nobles elegidos? No se pierdan el próximo episodio._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Como ya dije al principio esta historia es una versión alternativa del fanfic _"Las aventuras de la familia de cristal"_ escrito por _El Marti_. Les aconsejo que primero se lean el relato original porque hay algunas diferencias entre ambos textos; por ejemplo, el dragón es un personaje de mi invención. Su nombre, Crystallized Snow, significa nieve cristalizada según el traductor del google.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: EL CASTIGO DE SHINING ARMOR

**Capítulo 2  
****EL CASTIGO DE SHINING ARMOR**

Todos continuaban en el salón de baile bastante afectados. Muchos aun estaban nerviosos por haber sido amenazados por los changelings, aunque no había heridos que lamentar. Otros volcaban su ida contra Shining Armor. Este último miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que toda su familia estaba decepcionada con él, el semental se acercó a su esposa.

—Cadence… Por favor, di algo.

La princesa de cristal no dijo nada, simplemente miró la canastilla donde se encontraba su hijastra.

—Cariño, lo siento. Estaba hechizado… Nunca quise hacerte daño.

La yegua miró un momento al semental.

—Shining…

—¿Sí, cariño? Dime qué quieres que haga.

—Shining Armor… ¡NO ME HABÍAN HUMILLADO TANTO EN TODA MI VIDA!—grito Carence llamando la atención de todos los presentes. La princesa de cristal cogió la canastilla donde estaba su hijastra con la boca, y luego desapareció.

—¡Cadence!—grito su esposo.

Celestía se acercó a Luna.

—Por favor, hermana, quédate aquí e intenta calmar a esta gente, yo he de ir a ver a nuestra sobrina.

—De acuerdo, Cely. Reuniré a los líderes extranjeros y a las portadoras de la armonía y os esperaremos en el salón principal. Dijiste que elegirías a dos nobles para la reunión.

—Sí, lo haré ahora mismo—contestó la alicornio blanca—¡ESCUCHEME TODOS!—grito Celestia llamando la atención de todos los presentes—Ahora iré a buscar a nuestra anfitriona, ella mi hermana, las portadoras de la armonía, los líderes extranjeros, dos de ustedes y yo decidiremos qué hacer con respecto a esta situación. Siento muchísimo todo lo que ha sucedido, pero con pesar debo pedirles que aquellos que no participen en la asamblea regresen a sus casas por su seguridad, si han aparecido los changelings una vez podrían volver a hacerlo, además comprenderán que el ambiente ya no es festivo.

Uno de los nobles se adelanto.

—Majestad, me ofrezco voluntario para la reunión.

—Yo también—dijo una joven aristócrata.

—Y yo.

Todos los nobles quería estar en la reunión y todos se ofrecían voluntarios, incluso mucho comenzaron a pelotear a las princesas, alabando su melena, su hermosa cara, sus ojos, etc. Celestia impuso silencio.

—Todos sois muy amables pero mi decisión ya está tomada. Los dos nobles elegidos para la reunión serán…

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CADENCE  
**La princesa de cristal se encontraba en su dormitorio. Al llegar se encontró con la cuidadora de la princesa Skyla, esta se extraño de la canastilla y preguntó por el contenido, pero Cadence se negó a contestar y únicamente dijo que quería quedarse a solas con su hija. Una vez en solitario su alteza saco a su hijastra de la canastilla y la tumbo boca arriba en la cama mirándola fijamente, la niña movía juguetonamente sus patitas, y le sonrió a su madrastra.

Chrysalis no había especificado la edad de su hija, pero como los embarazos de los changelings eran más largos que los de los equinos ambas niñas tenían aproximadamente la misma edad, aunque no se sabía cuál era la mayor de las dos, Skyla tenía tres días de vida, pero se desconocía la edad y el día de cumpleaños de su hermana, posiblemente fuese unos días mayor.

—¿Y ahora qué hago contigo, hibrida? ¿De deportó? ¿Te abandono en el bosque Everfree? ¿Te mató? ¿Qué narices hago yo contigo?—gritó la princesa.

Sus gritos despertaron a Skyla.

—Buaaa, buaaa, buaaaa.

La madre se acercó a su hija y la tomo en brazos.

—Mi pequeña, chiss. Ya paso… ven, quiero mostrarte a alguien.

—Buaaa, buaaa, buaaa, buaaaa.

—Esa es tu nueva hermanastra, ¿Qué te parece?

La princesa levanto a su hija en alto y la puso frente a su media hermana. Entonces sucedió algo que Cadence no había previsto, al ver a su hermana Skyla se calmo de golpe y comenzó a sonreír.

—¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!—Cadence probo a colocar a tumbar a su hija en la cama, colocándola al lado de la otra bebe. La yegua adulta alucino cuando observo que ambas niñas movieron sus patas tocándose entre ellas como si se estuvieran saludando, y además ambas se sonreirán la una a la otra—No, esto no puede ser, tiene que ser una coincidencia, ninguna de las dos tiene aun uso de razón, es imposible que se hayan hecho amigas de golpe, no tiene lógica—Cadence apartó a su hija de la cama con la intención de devolverla a su cuna, pero nada más levantarla la pequeña volvió a llorar.

—Buaaa, buaaa, buaaa, buaaaa.

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿No me digas que te gusta el fruto del adulterio?

—Buaaa, buaaa, buaaa, buaaaa.

La madre probó a juntar en la cuna a ambas niñas, al hacerlo Skyla dejo de llorar.

—¡Skyla, Traidora!

Como única respuesta Skyla sonrió a su madre, esta última intento separarla otra vez de su medio hermana y regresaron los llantos.

—Buuuuaaa, buuuaaaaaaaa.

De modo que Cadence tuvo que acertar el hecho de que ambas bebes compartiesen cuna. De pronto detrás de la yegua adulta se vio una intensa luz blanca, la madre se volvió y al apagarse la luz apareció una alicornio en la habitación.

—¡Tía Celestia! Perdona que me marchase, es que yo…

—Chisss, ya mi sobrinita, todo esto tiene que haber sido muy duro para ti—contestó la alicornio blanca abrazando y acariciando a su sobrina. Después Celestia se acercó a la cuna—Veo que las has puesto a dormir juntas, bien hecho, por algo son hermanas. Me siento orgullosa de ti.

—Bueno… yo… ellas…, ellas no querían estar separadas.

_«¿No querían las niñas estar separadas? ¿A qué se referirá? En fin… hay otros asuntos que tratar»_ pensó Celestia.

—Cadence, cielo. Debemos irnos. Tenemos asuntos legales que atender. Sé que es duro para ti, pero es necesario que tu mente este despejada y despierta.

—De acuerdo. Cuando asumí la regencia del Imperio de Cristal me prometí a mí misma que mis emociones no afectarían a mis súbditos, ni tampoco a mi gobierno. Vamos a la reunión.

—Esa es la aptitud, así es como habla y piensa una autentico líder.

**EN EL SALÓN DE BAILE  
**Luna había ordenado que todos los que no participasen en la reunión se marchasen a sus casas, eso incluía a los padres de Twilight y Armor, estos protestaron porque preferían quedarse con sus hijos, pero la princesa se mostró inflexible y tuvieron que marcharse. Nada más irse Twilight Velvet y Night Light Luna ordeno que Shining fuese arrestado y conducido a las mazmorras del palacio de cristal.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, EN EL SALÓN PRINCIPAL DEL PALACIO  
**Las 6 manes, los líderes extranjeros, Fancy Pants, Fleur de Lis y Luna se encontraban en el salón principal esperando que llegasen Cadence y Celestia para empezar la asamblea; Spike estaba con el grupo en calidad de secretario, para tomar acta de todo cuanto se discutiera. Twilight se acercó a la princesa de la noche.

—Princesa Luna, no quiero ser grosera pero no me parece bien que mandase encarcelar a mi hermano.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, pero él tiene que responsabilizarse de sus actos, y yo tuve que responder a las críticas de la nobleza. No te preocupes, es solo un arrestó temporal, saldrá en cuanto acabemos esta reunión, para entonces los demás ya se habrán marchado. Además vuestros padres ya se han ido, hubiese sido muy duro para ellos contemplar el arresto de su hijo, por eso esperé a que se marchasen.

—Los invitados ya se han marchado, princesa.

—No todos, aun quedan algunos en el palacio.

De pronto entraron en la instancia Celestia y Cadence, esta última fue informada por su tía Luna de lo sucedido con su marido. Las niñas se encontraban durmiendo en su cuna en compañía de su cuidadora.

_**ASISTENTES A LA REUNIÓN.**_

**LOS LÍDERES EXTRANJEROS.  
**

**Eagle**. Reina de los grifos, procedente del reino de _The Flyers_. Su cuerpo tenía un pelaje básicamente marrón pero su cráneo era blanco y su pico bastante amarillo para ser un grifo.

**Minotaure**. Rey del país de _Taurus_, donde habitaban los minotauros. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas con unos pantalones vaqueros y sus pies descalzos, al igual que su torso desnudo, su color de piel era negro pero sus cuernos eran de color marfil.

**Palmira**. Presidenta de la república de Tetuán, el país de las cebras. Se parecía mucho a Zecora pero sus crines eran completamente negras y además hablaba en prosa.

**Royalty.** Reina de Saddle Arabia. Se trataba de una unicornio pelaje blanco, crines azules parecidas a las de Rarity, ojos verdosos y una cutie mark con forma de corona real.

**PRINCESAS EQUESTRIANAS  
**Cadence. En función de regente del Imperio de cristal, y por tanto preside la reunión.

Celestia. Co-regidora de Equestria.

Luna. Co-regidora de Equestria.

**NOBLES EQUESTRIANOS ELEGIDOS POR CELESTIA  
**

**Fancy Pants.** Un unicornio aristócrata de Canterlot, de color blanco, crines azules, un pequeño bigote del mismo color que sus crines, un cuerno extremadamente largo, ojos azulados y tres coronas como cutie mark.

**Fleur de Lis.** Una unicornio alta, de piel blanca, con crines de color rosa claro. su Cutie Mark eran tres flores de liz.

**LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONÍA  
**Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

**SECRETARIO  
**Spike.

Todos se sentaron. El salón era mayormente azul y de cristal, había una gran mesa redonda donde todas las sillas tenían el mismo diseño, tanto la mesa como las sillas estaban hechas de un cristal muy brillante y transparente, pero a la vez muy resistente porque estaba reforzado con magia. Todos se vieron deslumbrados por el brillo de aquellos muebles. Cadence hizo un hechizo para disminuir el brillo y que no molestase a los presentes.

—Hay dos cuestiones pendientes: una, el señor Armor ha sido infiel a Cadence, y según algunos su matrimonio debe ser considerado nulo; y dos, la segunda hija de Armor es medio changeling y algunos nobles argumentan que no puede permanecer en Equestria y debe ser deportada a Changelopolis—anunció Spike abriendo la reunión. Puesto que al ser el secretario le correspondía nombrar los temas a tratar, según las contumbres equestrianas.

—La ley es clara, nos guste o no. El señor Shining Armor peco de adultero, por tanto el matrimonio ya no es válido—expuso Fancy Pants.

—Un momento. El acto se llevó a cabo antes de la boda, por tanto técnicamente no es un caso de adulterio—expuso Applejack.

—Sí lo es, porque aunque fuese antes de la boda, mi sobrina y Shining ya eran pareja formal, y ambos habían anunciado su compromiso ante los padres de él, mi hermana y yo. Por tanto según la tradición aunque no estuviesen casados el mantener relaciones con otras personas distintas equivale a adulterio—explicó Celestia.

Todos se quedaron callados unos instantes, después hablo Twilight.

—No quiero llevarle la contraria, princesa Celestia. Sin embargo la ley también dice que en caso de adulterio solamente el cónyuge que ha sido afectado de infidelidad puede denunciar a su pareja; por tanto mientras la princesa Cadence no presente cargos contra mi hermano el matrimonio sigue siendo válido, y él no puede ser juzgado ni condenado por adultero.

Todos miraron a la princesa de cristal. Legalmente la unicornio morada tenía razón, solo Cadence podía iniciar una denuncia contra su marido, por su parte la afectada no levantaba cabeza y se la veía triste.

—Sobrina, debes tomar una decisión. ¿Vas a presentar cargos contra Shining Armor o no?—preguntó Luna.

—Yo… yo…

—…

—No, no lo haré. Él y yo tenemos ahora una hija en común. Mi niña necesita un padre, tiene derecho a tener una infancia normal.

—Bien. Entonces el matrimonio es válido y se mantiene. Ahora debemos hablar de la hijastra de mi sobrina—expuso la princesa de la noche.

—Es una situación difícil, muy difícil. La niña es hija de Chrysalis y además nació en Changelopolis, por lo tanto legalmente es una changeling, y los changeling no pueden permanecer en Equestria—expuso Celestia.

—Pero majestad, la niña es hija de Shining Armor, entonces a partir de ahí usted puede concederla la nacionalidad equestriana—sugirió Royalty.

—No es tan simple porque Changelopolis no tiene tratados de amistad con Equestria. Si la niña hubiese nacido en cualquiera de nuestras naciones aliadas, podría concederla la nacionalidad directamente, pero como los changelings no tienen alianzas con Equestria…

—¡Esto es absurdo! En Taurus a esa niña se la sacrificaría para limpiar el honor de su padre y su madrastra—bravo Minotaure.

Applejack se levantó de golpe.

—¡¿NOS HEMOS VUELTO TODOS LOCOS?! ¿SACRIFICAR A UNA BEBE? No puede usted estar hablando en serio—chilló Applejack completamente indignado, pero Minotaure no parecía ofendido ni nervioso.

—Estoy con la señorita Applejack, la niña debe vivir—expuso Palmira mientras la poni granjera volvía a sentarse.

—Pero si se deporta y es devuelta a su madre ¿Ella no la abandonará de nuevo en cualquier sitio? Podría morir igualmente—comentó Eagle.

—Estamos en un callejón sin salida—admitió Luna.

—La solución es simple. Ha nacido de forma deshonrosa y debe ser sacrifica, o abandonada a su suerte. Hay drogas que la producirían una muerte rápida e indolora. Sería como irse a la cama—volvió a hablar Minotaure.

—No puedo creer que alguien como usted insista en cometer un asesinato—admitió Applejack.

—La Constitución equestriana prohíbe la pena de muerte y los sacrificios—recordó Celestia.

—Solo tenemos dos opciones: una, la del sacrificio; y dos, que la niña sea dada en adopción y enviada a uno de sus países, posiblemente el más apropiado sea Saddle Arabia—expusó Fancy Pants a los líderes extranjeros.

Hubo un silencio, después hablo Royalty.

—Estoy dispuesta a llevarme a la niña de regreso conmigo a mi país, y la buscaré una buena familia que cuide de ella, con una condición, que su padre acepte de buen grado separarse de su hija.

—¿De buen grado? Mi hermano nunca consentirá tal cosa—intervino la unicornio morada.

—Ah, tiene razón Twilight, Shining Armor nunca aceptará separarse de su hija—admitió Luna.

Hubo un nuevo silencio. Sorprendentemente después Spike levanto la pata garra para pedir turno de palabra.

—¿Qué sucede, Spike?—preguntó Twilight.

—Esto… sé que estoy aquí solo para tomar acta de todo pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Bueno… ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

—Hazla—concedió Celestia.

—Bueno… esto… El Imperio de Cristal es un Estado independiente de Equestria ¿Verdad?

—No exactamente, sus impuestos y precios de los productos dependen de Canterlot, pero por lo demás es una provincia con sus propios estatutos—explicó la alicornio blanca.

—Entonces aunque la niña no pueda vivir en Equestria, puede vivir aquí con su padre—expuso Spike.

Todos miraron al dragón.

—Esperad… Spike tiene razón. La niña podría quedarse aquí, solo que entonces tendría que vivir retenida en el Imperio de Cristal, no podría atravesar la frontera, pero podría residir y ser escolarizada aquí—comentó Fleur de Lis.

—Es una solución razonable pero la regente del lugar tendría que autorizarlo—intervino Celestia mirando a su sobrina, esta última aun no había dicho nada. De pronto todas las miradas se centraron en la princesa de cristal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me miráis todos así? Prácticamente me pedís que me quede con la niña.

—Es la mejor opción, sobrina—admitió Luna.

—Pero… ¿Por qué yo? Si queréis que la niña se quede en el Imperio de Cristal, que se quede pero… ¿Por qué conmigo? Puedo buscar a alguien que se ocupe de ella.

—Cadence, cariño, es tu hijastra y la hija de tu marido. Además tú me dijiste antes que parecía llevarse bien con Skyla—platicó Celestia.

Cadence se levantó y dio un golpe en la mesa.

—¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Sois conscientes de lo que me pedís? Chrysalis me secuestro, me suplantó, hechizo a mi marido, se lo cepillo, a punto estuvo de casarse con él. ¿Y ahora queréis que yo me haga cargo de la hija de la persona que me ha hecho tanto daño? No puedo.

Hubo un nuevo silencio.

—Tiene razón. No podemos obligarla, habrá que buscar una familia adoptiva—comentó Rainbow Dash.

—Cadence, por favor… sé que te estamos pidiendo algo muy grande, pero piensa en la niña, piensa en mi hermano, por favor, te lo ruego—pidió Twilight.

Cadence miró a su cuñada, parecía muy triste, después su mirada se centro en sus tías, Celestia y Luna igualmente miraban a la alicornio rosa con ojos suplicantes.

—Ah. Sea. Lo haré por mi familia. Firmaré los papeles de adopción—cedió Cadence.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sobrina—reconoció Celestia—Sin embargo no será tan fácil, hasta que Luna y yo consigamos convencer al Parlamento, la niña no podrá ser declarada equestriana, y no podrá salir fuera de los límites del Imperio de Cristal, su salida de aquí supondría el arresto inmediato.

—Pero… maestra… eso es injusto—se horrorizó la unicornio lila.

—Sí, lo es, pero es la ley. Mi hermana y yo intentaremos conseguir la nacionalidad para la niña, pero no será una tarea fácil. Solo el Parlamento puede concedérsela, pero sus nobles son... ¿Cómo decirlo? Más o menos, del estilo de Blueblood.

—Pero… ¿Al menos será nombrada princesa?—intervino Pinkie.

—¿Cómo va a ser princesa si ni siguiera es una equestriana? No, Pinkie Pie, será una plebeya—admitió Luna.

—Bien, señoras y señores, eso es todo. Se levanta la reunión—expuso Cadence.

A las 6 manes no les termino de gustar el resultado de la asamblea. Por un lado Cadence no había denunciado a su marido y ambos seguían casados; pero por otro lado; la segunda hija de Armor debería residir retenida en el Imperio de Cristal, considerándose una plebeya y negándose la nacionalidad equestriana y el acceso a Equestria. Celestia y Luna habían prometido que mediarían ante el Parlamento para que la pequeña fuese declarada Equestriana, pero tal vez llevaría años conseguirlo, para entonces seguramente las niñas ya serían adolescentes o incluso adultas.

Al acabar la reunión Celestia siguió a Twilight viendo como esta entraba en una habitación vacía.

—Twilight ¿Estás bien?

—Mi hermano ha sido acusado de adulterio, y a mi segunda sobrina se le ha negado su título y su nacionalidad. ¿Creé que estoy bien?

—Lo siento, mi fiel estudiante. Las leyes no siempre son justas.

—Además… no hice nada… no hice nada ni dije nada cuando Minotaure propuso matar a la niña. ¡Me quede en blanco! ¡No reaccione! De no haber sido por Applejack y Spike… Soy una asesina.

—¿Una asesina? ¿Pero qué dices?

—¡NO HICE NI DIJE NADA!—Twilight bajo la cabeza y soltó algunas lágrimas, de pronto se vio abrazada por su maestra.

—Twilight, te juró que Luna y yo no hubiésemos consentido semejante sentencia. Sabes que en Equestria los sacrificios y la pena de muerte están terminantemente prohibidos. Tú no eres culpable de nada, no eres una asesina, no has hecho nada malo.

La unicornio no respondió, solo siguió llorando unos minutos abrazada a su mentora.

—Maestra…—empezó Twilight secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Sí?

—Ahora que lo pienso. Se dijo en la reunión que mi hermano y Cadence anunciaron formalmente su compromiso antes de la boda.

—Claro, Twilight. Es lo normal cuando se casa una noble.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? No supe de la boda de mi hermano hasta el último momento.

Celestia se apartó un poco de Twilight y la miro confundida.

—Bueno… mi fiel alumna, es que…

—¿Sí, maestra?

—Tu madre y yo decidimos no decírtelo hasta el último momento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando se anunció el compromiso, la nobleza se manifestó en contra de tu hermano y vuestros padres, fueron momentos muy duros para tu familia, pero tú no te enteraste porque estabas en Ponyville. Cadence, Luna y yo también lo pasamos mal. Tu madre y yo pensamos que era mejor no decirte nada para que no te vieses involucrada, y el resto de la familia lo acepto. Intentábamos protegerte.

—Pues no quiero que me protejan tanto. Ya no soy una potrilla.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS  
**Todos se habían marchado ya. Cadence se dirigió a los calabozos, en compañía de otra persona para ordenar la liberación de su esposo pero durante el camino estaba muy pensativa. Cuando llegó se dirigió al jefe de las celdas, este le indicó dónde estaba alojado el señor Armor. La princesa y su "compañera" fueron hasta la celda, la alicornio rosa abrió una especie de portezuela y miró a su marido.

—¡Cadence! Por fin. ¿Qué ha pasado? Luna ordenó que me trajesen aquí. Tienes que sacarme ahora mismo. ¿Qué ha sido de la niña? ¿Seguimos casados?

—Vayamos por partes. Primero, no te he denunciado, de modo que seguimos casados; segundo, tu hija híbrida vivirá aquí con nosotros pero no se la permitirá entrar en Equestria y oficialmente será considerada una plebeya…

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?! Pero ella no tiene la culpa de…

—Tercero, que no te haya denunciado no significa que te haya perdonado. Si quieres ganarte mi perdón dentro de tres días te someterás a una serie de pruebas, y tendrás que pasarlas todas.

—De acuerdo. Haré lo que quieras, ahora ordena que me saquen de aquí.

—Tienes visita.

Cadence se apartó de la portezuela para dejar el sitio a una segunda yegua. Armor se sorprendió al ver quién era.

—¡Twilight! No puede ser.

—Sí, soy yo, hermano. Mis amigas, nuestros padres y todos los demás ya se marcharon a sus casas, pero yo me quede porque quería verte.

—Por favor, hermanita, sácame de aquí.

—Lo siento, Shining. A mí no me gusta que estés aquí; de hecho le pedí a Luna y Cadence que te liberarán, pero después Cadence y yo hemos hablado. Vas a quedarte aquí tres días, para que tomes conciencia de tus actos, las yeguas debemos apoyarnos frente a los sementales. Por nuestros padres no te preocupes, ellos regresaron a Canterlot y no saben nada de tu detención, de modo que no se disgustaran.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?! ¡NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO! ¡NO PODÉIS DEJARME AQUÍ!

—Lo siento, hermano pero así son las cosas. Por cierto, Celestia puso nombre a tu segunda hija, se llama Sunlight—contestó Twilight cerrando a continuación la portezuela.

—¡ESPERAD! ¡NO ME DEJÉIS AQUÍ! ¡VOLVED! ¡VOLVED, POR FAVOR! ¡POOOR FAAVOOOR!—gritó el semental prisionero.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS  
**Shining Armor fue liberado y conducido al salón principal donde tuvo lugar la reunión. Allí se encontró con un suculento desayuno, y junto a él una nota, Shining reconoció la letra de su esposa.

_Buenos días, Adultero:_

_¿Qué tal tu estancia en la mazmorra? He ordenado que te preparen un buen desayuno, lo necesitarás para el día que te espera, si quieres algo más pídelo al personal. Las niñas están con su cuidadora._

_En una hora te espero en el gimnasio de tus soldaditos, allí te espera tu primera tarea._

_Hasta luego, Sinvergüenza._

Shining Armor se límito a desayunar. Después fue a ver a las niñas, y a continuación acudió a la cita con Carence. En el gimnasio se encontraban la princesa de cristal junto con un oficial de la guardia del palacio.

—Cadence, buenos días. Escucha… yo…

—Chiss. Las palabras luego. Lo primero es lo primero. Este oficial me ha dicho que eres capaz de hacerte 500 flexiones, bien. Tu primer reto será hacer 1000 flexiones seguidas.

—¿Qué? ¿Mil flexiones?

—Alteza, con todos mis respetos... —intervino el oficial pero la princesa le interrumpio.

—Cayese, usted esta aquí para contar las flexiones no para opinar. Bueno… no tengo prisa. Puedo estar aquí todo el día—respondió la yegua sentándose en las gradas y sacando un libro.

Ambos sementales miraron a la princesa.

—Señor Armor, no haga esto. No tiene por qué hacerlo.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Ella es el amor de mi vida, no puedo perderla. Empecemos, acabemos cuanto antes—respondió Shining comenzando a hacer las flexiones mientras el oficial las contaba en voz alta.

—1, 2, 3, 4…99, 100…205, 206, 207…410…499, 500…520

—Aaah, aaah, aaaah.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué paráis? ¿Ya has acabado?

—Alteza, por favor, déjelo ya. Se ha hecho 520—exclamo el oficial.

—Entonces le faltan 480 flexiones.

—Esta bien… aaah, aaah, aaah, continuemos.

—Pero señor…

—¡Continuemos!

—… 521, 522, 523…750…811

—Aaah, aaah, aaaah, aaaaaah,aaaaaaaaahh.

—Señor… esto ya empieza a ser peligroso. No puede más, déjelo.

—¡CONTINUEMOS!

—… 812, 813, 900, 980, 981, 982...996, 997, 998, 999, 1000.

—Aaah, aaah, aaah, aaaah, aaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaaaaahh.

—¡Bien! ¡Primer reto superado! Felicidades—comentó Cadence.

—Por favor… no puedo… más. Dejemos el resto… para mañana.

—Chiss, tranquilo, recobra tu aliento. El siguiente reto consiste en comer. Recuperarás tus fuerzas, para la tercera tarea.

**VEINTE MINUTOS DESPUÉS  
**Shining Armor y Cadence se encontraban en las cocinas. La yegua hizo que el semental se sentará en una mesa, y una de las cocineras le puso delante una cazuela de puré.

—¿Y esto?

—Lo de las flexiones te habrá dado hambre ¿Verdad? Tu segundo reto será comerte todo el contenido de esa cazuela, creo que hay para unos ocho comensales.

—En realidad hay para diez comensales, altezas—corrigió la cocinera.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo me voy a comer todo esto?

—Comiéndolo, por cierto, es puré de champiñones.

—¡No! ¡Eso no! Prefiero otras 1000 flexiones.

Shining Armor odiaba los champiñones, le producirán arcadas. Sin embargo Cadence no cedió, Armor empezó a comer aquel puré, cada dos o tres cucharadas daba una arcada, cuando iba por la mitad vomito.

—Puaf, que asco. Primero arcadas y luego un vomitó ¿No puedes comer con un poco de educación?—se quejo la princesa.

El personal de cocina estaba alucinado contemplando la escena, algunos le tenían lástima al príncipe pero otros se partían de risa con él. Finalmente Shining acabo con todo el contenido, pero casi nada más terminar vomitó dos veces más.

—Vale, pasaste el segundo reto, enhorabuena. Ahora el tercero.

—¿El tercero? ¿Cuántos quedan?

—Es el último, supuestamente es el más fácil, aunque quizás prefieras las flexiones.

Armor miró temeroso a su esposa. ¿Algo peor que las flexiones? ¿Qué nueva treta se le había ocurrido a Cadence? Una de las criadas de la cocina le paso al príncipe una determinada vestimenta, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

—Esa es la tercera y última prueba. Vas a estar el resto del día ayudando al personal del palacio con sus tareas, vestido con eso.

El semental miró aquella vestimenta, era…

—¡¿QUEEÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO PONERME ESTO!

—Oh, vamos. Estarás monísimo.

Dos de las criadas comenzaron a reírse. Shining esperaba que Cadence les llamase la atención pero no lo hizo. Finalmente el príncipe tuvo que ceder y ponerse aquella prenda; era un uniforme de mucama, es decir, una uniforme que empleaban únicamente las criadas femeninas del palacio. Los criados varones también usaban uniformes, pero de un diseño distinto y más masculino. En resumidas cuentas, Shining Armor se había visto obligado a vestirse de yegua. Todo el personal de la cocina se partió de risa, junto con Cadence.

—Estoy ridículo ¡Ridículo!

—Por favor, si estas muy mona, querida. Ja, ja, ja, ja—respondió la princesa de cristal.

—No puedes hacerme esto. Si me ven la guardia perderé prestigio en el ejército.

—¿En serio? Qué pena.

—Al menos, dile a esta gente que dejen de reírse—contestó el semental escuchando las risas de todo el personal de cocina.

—No seas así, la risa es muy sana. Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

A pesar de sus suplicas Shining Armor tuvo que estar trabajando todo el día como parte del personal del castillo, usando el uniforme de mucama. Allá donde iba todo el que le veía se partía de risa, algunos a sus espaldas y otros de frente.

**AL ANOCHECER  
**Cadence se encontraba en el dormitorio en compañía de las niñas. La yegua estaba recostada en la cama leyendo, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta y ella contestó _"adelante"_, entró Shining llevando aun el traje de faena.

—Ya ha anochecido. ¿Ya puedo quitarme esto?

—Sí, quitatelo—respondió la yegua sin dejar de leer y sin mirarle.

Shining Armor se quito la vestimenta y la dejo apoyada en una silla, luego rodeo la cama para situarse frente a su esposa, pero esta volvió la cabeza para darle la espalda y siguió con el libro. El semental se subió a la cama y se puso delante de su cónyuge.

—Cadence, en serio. Esto es ridículo.

—Sí, eres bastante ridículo—respondió ella tirando el libro al suelo.

—Mira, las flexiones o el puré no importan, solo me importa una cosa. ¿Tú me sigues amando? Porque yo a ti sí.

Cadence miró fijamente al semental.

—Si quieres me pongo otra vez ese uniforme ridículo, pero al menos dime si aun me quieres.

—Shining…

Él le tomo de los cascos delanteros a ella.

—Te quiero, te amo, Cadence. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Nunca quise lastimarte,ojala nada hubiese pasado, pero te amo. ¿Tú aun me quieres?

— Shining… yo… ¡Sí!—dijo la yegua abalanzándose encima del semental y tumbándolo en la cama boca arriba con ella encima—Sí, te quiero, mi príncipe, mi amooor.

Ambos equinos comenzaron a besarse y tocarse, hasta que aquello desembocó en plena fornicación. Si alguno de los dos hubiese vuelto la vista hacia la cuna, hubiese visto a dos niñas riéndose.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

Para los que hayan leído la versión original del Marti, habrá notado varias diferencias. Ya avise que esta versión sería más trágica que la original. La principal diferencia, aunque no la única, es que en esta versión a Sunlight se le niega la nacionalidad equestriana y el título de princesa, mientras que en la del Marti la niña es declarada princesa equestriana.

Una adivinanza para El Marti. ¿Te imaginas cuál va a ser el conflicto principal del fanfic?


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: ACEPTACIÓN

**Capítulo 3  
****ACEPTACIÓN**

Había pasado una semana desde que Shining Armor fue castigado por la princesa My Amore Cadence. Surgió el problema de la edad de Sunlight. Chrysalis no había especificado cuándo nació su hija, pero como los embarazos de los changelings eran más largos que los de los equinos, la niña y su medio hermana tenían aproximadamente la misma edad, aunque no se sabía cuál era la mayor de las dos; Skyla ya tenía trece días de vida, pero se desconocía la edad y el día de cumpleaños de su medio hermanastra, posiblemente fuese unos días mayor. Como fecha de cumpleaños de la hijastra de Cadence se adopto el día en que Chrysalis la había entregado a su padre, es decir, el 9 de septiembre, tres días después del cumpleaños del Shyla; por lo que la hija biológica de la princesa de cristal supuestamente era la hermana mayor, aunque algunos criados comentaban que Sunlight tenía unos días más de vida que su medio hermana.

Sunlight no recibió el título de princesa, fue declarada plebeya; y al negarsele la nacionalidad equestriana fue obligada a permanecer dentro de los límites del Imperio de Cristal, bajo pena de arrestó si se introducía en el resto de Equestria. Además, al contrario que con Skyla, a Sunlight no se le hizó ninguna fiesta para celebrar su nacimiento,porque por un lado nacie sabía cuándo había nacido, y sobretodo porque, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Armor, la nobleza se nego rotundamente a festejar a su segunda hija.

Cadence no soportaba a su hijastra, e incluso se negaba a cogerla en brazos, para frustración de su marido, que no paraba de insistirla de que a pesar de lo sucedido entre él y Chrysalis la niña no era responsable. La cuidadora de las dos niñas, la señorita Nursemaid, estaba muy encariñada con ambas pequeñas; Nursemaid era una yegua unicornio de lomo color crema, crines amarillo limón, ojos verdes claros, y una cutie mark en forma de Lira porque sabía tocar dicho instrumento e incluso había estudiado solfeo; a la niñera le dolía que Cadence no mostrase más cariño por su hijastra, eso a la larga traería problemas.

Skyla, para frustración de su madre, no soportaba estar separada de su hermana, hasta tal punto que si ambas niñas no estaban juntas en la cuna se ponía a llorar y no había forma de calmarla. Cadence había intentado darle una cuna y una habitación individual a su hijastra, pero se había rendido ante los llantos de su hija biológica.

Shining Armor, debido a su posición de Jefe de los Ejércitos equestrianos, pasaba poco tiempo en casa. Normalmente permanecía en Canterlot, donde se encontraba el grueso del ejército y el ministerio de defensa. Eso hizo que desde el principio Cadence tuviese que hacerse cargo del cuidado de las dos bebes con ayuda de Nursemaid.

Aquel día se encontraban Shining Armor y Cadence en el dormitorio, con las dos menores en su cuna. Cada vez que la princesa intentaba separar a ambas niñas, su hija biológica empezaba a llorar. El semental se preparaba para viajar a Canterlot, la capital de Equestria.

—Por favor, cariño, ya déjelo. No hay forma de separarlas, ya sabemos cómo reacciona Skyla.

—Sí, por lo visto a nuestra hija le gusta el fruto de tu adulterio. Solo tiene trece días y ya demuestra rebeldía con su madre.

—Por favor, Cadence, coge a Sunlight en brazos, verás cómo no hay para tanto.

—Ni borracha pienso tocar a esa criatura, que no es ni poni ni changeling.

—¡Ya basta! Ahora te estás pasando.

—¿En serio? ¿Me estoy pasando, Armor? No soy yo quien se marcha tres meses enteros a Canterlot.

—Sabes que debo estar en el ministerio de defensa. Soy el jefe de los ejércitos equestrianos.

—Claro que sí, tú te marchas con tus soldaditos, y a mí me dejas sola con nuestra hija y con tu hibrida.

—¡Basta! Por ahí no paso, Cadence. Soporte las flexiones, aguante el puré y el vestirme de mucama; pero no pienso tolerar que insultes a nuestra hija y le hagas el vació.

—Corrijo. Primero, no la estoy insultando, es una hibrida; y segundo, es tu hija.

—Y tuya, la adoptaste.

—No estabas presente en la asamblea cuando se decidió su destino. Yo quise darla en adopción, fueron tu hermana y mis tías las que me presionaron para que me quedase con la niña.

—¿Cómo? ¿No querías quedarte con ella? Es mi hija. No pienso quedarme de pezuñas cruzadas, y permitir que le hagas daño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerla daño? ¿Me crees una ogresa? No voy a hacerle nada, pero no la querré de la misma forma que quiero a Skyla—Cadence miró a su hijastra. Esta era era una alicornio color blanca con cuerdo y alas de changeling pero cuerpo de poni normal, sus crines eran negras y sus ojos azules.

_«Mira que es fea la enana»_ pensó la princesa de cristal mirando a su hijastra.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR  
**_Ogresa es como se denomina a las hembras de los ogros.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE  
**Spike se encontraba limpiando una esmeralda mientras Twilight leía un tratado de magia.

—Spike.

—…

—¡Spikeee!

—Ah, que susto, Twilight. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estas atontado con esa joya. ¿Preparaste todo para el viaje?

—Oh vamos, Twilight. El equipaje ya está listo. Y esta joya me la envió y regalo Celestia por…

—Por tu intervención en la reunión de hace unos días, ya sé, ya sé. Me lo has dicho al menos diez veces, y he leído la carta. Aunque estuvo bien tu sugerencia. Ese minotauro locuelo quería sacrificar a mi segunda sobrina.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, abrió el dragón, y entraron las otras 5 manes. Las portadoras de la armonía habían sido convocadas en el palacio de Canterlot por la princesa Celestia. Rarity preguntó a Spike que de dónde había sacado aquella esmeralda, este le mostro la carta que había recibido el día después de la reunión.

_Querido Spike:_

_Tanto a Luna como a mí nos gustó mucho tu intervención en la asamblea. Fuiste muy oportuno. Sin embargo algunos nobles de Canterlot no opinan lo mismo, creen al igual que Minotaure que Sunlight debería haber sido sacrificada. Por eso quiero que tú y las portadoras de la armonía viajéis a Canterlot para reuniros con Luna y conmigo, pero todavía no, ya os avisaré._

_Como premio por tu acción te regalo esta esmeralda._

_Princesa Celestia de Equestria._

—Esa carta fue enviada el día después de la reunión, junto con la joya—explicó Twilight.

—Un lindo gesto por parte de la princesa Celestia, pero se nos hace tarde. Debemos irnos—opino Applejack.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL SALÓN DEL TRONO DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT  
**Celestia se encontraba en compañía de su hermana, cuando entró un guardia anunciando que las portadoras de la armonía y un dragón solicitaban audiencia, Luna dijo _"que pasen"_,y el grupo entró en la instancia. Las 6 manes y Spike hicieron una reverencia. Celestia entonces les dio una noticia que hizo que todos se quedasen boquiabiertos, el grupo debía acompañar a ambas princesa al Parlamento.

—¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!—exclamaron todos.

—Así es. Celestia, vosotros y yo nos marchamos ahora mismo hacía el Parlamento—intervino Luna.

—Pero princesas, eso no es posible. El Parlamento está formado únicamente por aristócratas, los plebeyos tienen prohibido el acceso, y salvo ustedes dos todos nosotros pertenecemos a la plebe—comentó Twilight.

—Lo sabemos pero hemos de hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra pezuña para que a Sunlight le den la nacionalidad, sino será una marginada toda la vida—sentenció Celestia.

**EN EL PARLAMENTO  
**Era un edificio inmenso, cuya fachada era completamente blanca, pero de un blanco tipo perla, al lado de las puertas principales había una estatua de una alicornio, cuyo cuerpo era de oro, las crines eran de plata, y su cutie mark tenía la forma de la explosión Big Bang, y estaba pintada con unas pinturas especiales para trabajar el oro. Aquella estatua solo por los materiales con los que estaba construida más su antigüedad valía un pastón, pero ni un solo guardia la vigilaba, porque todos pensaban que nadie sería tan loco ni tan blasfemo como para robar a la Diosa, e imponerse directamente a su venganza, y aparte la figura en si pesaba muchísimo.

El interior tenía amplios pasillos, el principal de ellos conducía a la cámara, porque el Parlamente era unicameral.

Tanto Celestia como Luna esperaban que los parlamentarios se ablandasen y cediesen ante las peticiones de las portadoras de la armonía, las mismas que habían salvado a Equestria de Nightmare Moon, Discord y Sombra, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Los parlamentarios les hicieron el vació a las 6 manes por el mero hecho de ser plebeyas, algunos incluso eran peores de Blueblood. A Spike, quien no quiso separarse de sus amigas, le ofendieron llamándole _reptil_, y le criticaron su intervención durante la asamblea donde se decidió que la hija de Cadence permaneciese en el Imperio de Cristal. En total había 120 parlamentarios, ni uno solo se manifestó a favor de las 6 manes el dragón y las princesas. Todos se mostraron reacios con Spike, las portadoras de la armonía, y sus altezas reales.

A la salida el grupo estaba indignado. ¿Por qué esa gente les insultaba?

—¿Por qué, maestra? ¿Por qué nos tratan así? No les hicimos nada—exclamo frustrada Twilight.

—Lo siento, mi fiel estudiante. Esta gente es más o menos del mismo estilo que Blueblood—respondió Celestia.

—¿Del mismo estilo? Ja, algunos son aun peores—se quejo Dash.

—¡Rainbow Dash!—le llamó la atención Applejack.

—Pues tiene razón—admitió Luna.

—No nos rindamos. Lo intentaremos tantas veces como sea necesario, pero las próximas veces iremos solo Luna y yo—comentó Celestia.

—¿Y nosotros que haremos, maestra?

—Por ahora nada. Regresar a Ponyville. En cuanto tengamos alguna novedad te escribiré para comunicártelo, Twilight—contestó la unicornio blanca.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**El oficial que había estado presente cuando Shining Armor hizo aquellas 1000 flexiones, estaba en el patio de armas en compañía de otros dos oficiales.

El oficial de las flexiones era un semetal gris, de crines y ojos marrón oscuro, y una cutie mark en forma de espada. Respondía por Sword.

Había también una pegaso naranja, con crines amarillas, ojos azules y una cutie mark con forma de ballesta. Se llamaba Crossbow

Finalmente había un pegaso blanco, con crines grises, ojos marrón claro, y una cutie mark con forma de reloj de arena. Se llamaba Chronometer.

—En serio, lo juro. El señor Armor estaba vestido de mucama—intervino Sword.

—Yo también lo vi. Eso es que él y la princesa tienen jueguecitos raros. Como en las películas guarras cuando alguien se disfraza de criada o de cualquier otra cosa, y entra en la habitación de su pareja a hacer un estrictis. Y entonces ambos empiezan a darle al tema, ya me entendéis—comentó Crossbow.

—En cualquier caso, ya sabemos quién lleva las herraduras en esa relación. Es que la princesa Cadence es mucha yegua para el señor Armor—opinó Chronometer.

Mientras tanto Cadence se había trasladado volando hasta una zona volcánica. En ese lugar el calor era insoportable para ella, pero era el lugar donde vivía Crystallized Snow junto con su clan. Los otros dragones al ver la presencia de la yegua no la hicieron caso e hicieron como si nunca la hubiesen visto, de pronto la alicornio rosa se paro ante un enorme dragón verde, con escamas marrones, cabello y bigotes canosos y patas de gallo en el rostro; la princesa nunca había visto aquel enorme reptil pero había oído a Crystallized hablar de él, los otros dragones le llamaban sacerdote o señor; era una especie de chaman para ellos y le reverenciaban.

—Sin duda poni, tú debes ser la princesa de cristal. Snow nos ha hablado de ti. ¿Qué buscas aquí? Este no es lugar para tu raza, los equinos no podéis soportar las temperaturas de este volcán. Vivís en un clima muy templado, vuestro cuerpo no puede tolerar las temperaturas extremas.

Cadence sabía que aquel dragón tenía razón, el calor era insoportable. Se estaba empezando a marear. La yegua recordó que Armor conocía hechizos de inmunidad contra el frío y el calor, usados por el ejército en misiones militares, pero ella desconocía tales encantamientos.

—Estoy… buscando a… Crystallized Snow—dijo la princesa antes de desmayarse.

Cuando Cadence despertó se encontraba en una explanada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Crystallized Snow al lado de ella. Este le explicó que el sacerdote le había dado una poción para estabilizar su cuerpo, haciendo que este recuperase su ritmo cardiaco normal y se auto-regulase para soportar el calor, pero al estar inconsciente una de las hembras de la manada había tenido que abrirla la boca y obligárselo a beber, después Snow la había llevado y depositado en la explanada.

—El sacerdote me dijo que me buscabas. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, amiga mía?

—Estoy confundida, veras…—Cadence le contó al dragón blanco todo lo referente a su hijastra.

—Entiendo. Te sientes frustrada con la niña.

—Sí.

—Mal asunto, no debes sentir rencor. El rencor a la larga genera ira y la ira es el camino a tu perdición.

—¿Mi perdición?

—La ira puede llevarte a cometer errores muy graves, los cuales podrían tener un coste muy caro para ti y tu familia. Eres la princesa del amor, pero incluso el amor más puro puede corromperse si no se cuida bien de él.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Querer a ambas niñas, a las dos. Tanto a tu hija bilógica como a tu hijastra, porque ese amor será lo que proteja a tu espíritu de corromperse. Si demuestras rechazo por tu hijastra, ese rechazo se convertirá en rencor y luego en ira y más tarde en odio, y si cedes ante el odio entonces ¿Quién sabe qué terribles consecuencias podrían tener tus actos? Ten mucho cuidado, princesa. No cedas al lado oscuro.

—Es que además Shining Armor se ha marchado esta mañana a Canterlot, donde permanecerá tres meses. Me siento sola sin él.

**POR LA NOCHE EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**Eran más de las 2:00 AM, Cadence dormía, las niñas también pero el personal no. Todos los criados se habían reunido en secreto en la cocina por petición de Nursemaid. Resultaba extraño pensar que aquella niñera tuviese tanta influencia entre sus colegas como para convocar en secreto aquella reunión, a espaldas de la princesa; sin embargo la cuidadora de las niñas estaba muy cerca de la monarquía y eso era algo muy valorado.

—Ooouaaa. Nursemaid, ¿Por qué esta reunión? Tenemos sueño—intervino una de las criadas más jóvenes bostezando.

—Seré breve para que nos vayamos todos a la cama. Me preocupa la señorita Sunlight, sé que más de uno aquí presente la mira con despreció y desconfianza, pero ella es solo una niña. Tiene derecho a tener una infancia normal; por eso os pido a todos que no la hagáis el vacio. Ahora es una bebe pero crecerá, y cuando lo haga espero que se la trate con respeto y amabilidad, por favor—respondió la niñera.

—Un discurso muy conmovedor, pero ¿No nos olvidamos de algo? Estamos hablando de una changeling—intervino Sebastián.

—Dime, Sebastián. ¿Recuerdas el ataque que los changelings hicieron en la ciudad dos meses antes de que naciese la princesa Skyla?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nadie esperaba tal ataque. Hubo 20 heridos y 6 muertos.

—¿Conocías a las víctimas?

—Afortunadamente no.

—Pues yo sí conocía a uno de los asesinados. Entre los que murieron estaba… estaba… estaba mi prometido. El semental que siempre había amado desde que éramos niños…

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos con esta confesión.

—Nursemaid, yo… no lo sabía. Lo siento, de verdad—respondió Sebastián.

—No importa, pero yo… no pienso odiar a los changelings. Odio a esos asesinos que atacaron la ciudad, pero no a toda su raza—la yegua soltó algunas lágrimas que conmovieron a todos—Algún día se firmará la paz con Changelopolis… y cuando eso suceda podremos decir que la sangre derramada no se ha derramado en vano—la niñera soltó más lágrimas—Y si hay al menos una posibilidad de que una changeling se eduque en Equestria y nos ayude algún día a obtener esa paz… entonces… yo voy a aprovechar esa oportunidad, todos debemos aprovecharla. Debemos colaborar entre todos para que la señorita Sunlight se convierta en una yegua buena y responsable, porque quizás algún día ella y su hermana podrían ser las que finalmente consiguieran la paz…—la niñera ya no pudo continuar, sus ojos estaban completamente humedecidos.

—Pero… ¿Y si la niña se vuelve violenta según crezca?—opino la jefa de la cocina.

—Entonces estaremos alerta, pero no tiene por qué suceder. Y mientras no suceda pienso proteger a ambas niñas. ¿Qué decís? ¿Estáis de acuerdo conmigo?—Respondió Nursemaid secándose los ojos con la pata izquierda delantera antes de contestar.

Hubo un silencio. Todos se miraron entre ellos.

—No sé qué opinaran los demás, pero yo estoy contigo—respondió Sebastián.

—Yo también—respondió la jefa de la cocina.

Uno por uno todos se manifestaron a favor de Nursemaid, prometiendo que se portarían bien con Sunlight.

Equestria y Changelopolis llevaban enfrentados más de treinta años; durante todo este tiempo ninguno de los dos países había declarado formalmente la guerra al otro, todo se había llevado a cabo mediante escaramuzas y atentados de cada uno de los dos bandos, especialmente de Changelopolis, porque Celestia y Luna rara vez eran las que atacaban y cuando lo hacían escogían objetivos militares, no como los changelings quienes elegían objetivos civiles.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

Feliz navidad 2013 bronies y lectores. Ya estamos a 27 de diciembre de 2013, mañana es el día de los inocentes, aunque no sé si algunos de ustedes lo celebraran o no.

Una vez más, gracias al El Marti por dejarme usar su fanfic. Espero que le guste cómo la historia va tomando forma.

En la actualidad hay muchos niños y niñas que viven con padres adoptivos o familias de acogida, tampoco es extraño la aparición de madrastras o padrastros. En la mayoría de los casos la cosa funciona. Los problemas suelen surgir cuando algunos de los padres se vuelve locatis como Cadence, a quien no le gusta su hijastra, pobre niña.

**TRADUCCIÓN DE ALGUNOS NOMBRES SEGÚN EL GOOGLE  
**

Chronometer. Cronometro.

Crossbow. Ballesta.

Nursemaid. Niñera.

Sword. Espada.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: POLÍTICA Y PUBLICIDAD

**Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero quería publicarlo antes del Día de Reyes, el 5 de enero. Aunque puede que algunos de ustedes no celebren esa fiesta, pero para los que sí lo hagan es mejor que el episodio se publique antes para que puedan leerlo tranquilamente.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
****POLÍTICA Y PUBLICIDAD**

Al día siguiente de la marcha de Shining Armor, Cadence notó que el personal del palacio parecía cansado, como si todos hubiesen trasnochado. La princesa de cristal preguntó a Nursemaid, a lo que ella respondió _"No sé, no creó que todos trasnocharan, pero en cualquier caso no creó que afecte al mantenimiento del palacio, alteza"_. La niñera de las niñas parecía satisfecha de la charla nocturna que había tenido con sus colegas, conforme trascurría el día pudo notar que todo el mundo miraba ahora a Sunlight de forma distinta, para mejor; o casi todos, faltaba Cadence, ella seguía llamando a su hijastra _"El fruto de su adulterio"_, y se negaba a tomarla en brazos. Por otro lado faltaba por ver la reacción de los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal, la niña no había sido presentada al público, de modo que lo más probable es que muchos desconociesen su existencia, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando la pequeña comenzase a ir al colegio, y su existencia se hiciese pública? Nursemaid decidió plantearle sus dudas a la princesa, aprovechando que ambas estaban en el dormitorio de esta última, junto con las niñas.

—Alteza, ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

—Je, je, eso ya es una pregunta. Dime—rio Cadence.

—Alteza, ¿Qué pasará cuando las princesitas vayan al colegio? ¿No tiene miedo de que a Sunlight la rechacen por su físico?

—Vayamos por partes: primero, Sunlight es una plebeya, aquí las únicas princesas somos Skyla y yo; segundo, a Skyla la respetaran, fue presentada en público y el pueblo se alegro de su nacimiento; en cuanto al "Fruto del adulterio"… pues no sé, supongo que algunos la aceptaran y otros muchos la rechazaran.

—Eso es preocupante porque entonces Sunlight podría ser víctima de abusos y de acoso escolar.

—Espero que no, pero ese es su problema.

—Y el vuestro, sois su madre.

—¡Madrastra, si no te importa! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué presente a mi hijastra a los ciudadanos? ¿Qué salga al balcón con ella levantada en brazos?

—Es una posible opción, alteza.

—Ni borracha pienso hacer tal cosa. Con Skyla lo hice porque era el fruto de mi vientre, pero no pienso presentarme en público, con una hijastra nacida de la infidelidad y del adulterio. Tengo mi orgullo.

—Pero, alteza…

—Ni una palabra más. Ahora vete, quiero estar a solas con las niñas.

Nursemaid hizo una reverencia y abandono la instancia.

**EN CANTERLOT  
**Luna y Celestia se habían vuelto a reunir con los parlamentarios, para pedir la nacionalidad de Sunlight, pero estos se negaban una y otra vez a acceder a semejante petición. Uno de los Parlamentarios más ancianos tomo la palabra, se trataba de un unicornio de lomo naranja rojizo claro, con crines canosas, ojos marrón claro y una cutie mark con forma de libro. Respondía por Craso.

—Majestades, con todos mis respetos, lo que nos piden es algo indigno. ¿Conceder la nacionalidad Equestriana a una hija nacida de forma deshonesta, y que encima es medio changeling? No tiene ninguna lógica, jamás se ha hecho tal cosa en toda la historia de Equestria. Esa niña debería ser deportada a Changelopolis. Seamos serios. ¿La niña es hija de Shining Armor? No lo sabemos realmente, Chrysalis seguramente habrá tenido muchas relaciones, cualquier semental podría ser el padre de la menor.

—La niña es hija de Shining—expusó Celestia.

—Eso no lo sabemos realmente. Propongo a esta cámara que la niña y su supuesto padre, sean sometidos a un test de paternidad.

—¡SIIIÍ! QUE SE COMPRUEBE SU PATERNIDAD—gritó la asamblea.

Celestia y Luna trataron de calmar los ánimos pero no hubo manera, al final tuvieron que ceder a realizar el test, y ambas abandonaron la cámara. Tan pronto como se marcharon una de los parlamentarios se dirigió a Craso.

—Señor, ¿Y si el test de paternidad da positivo?

—Mejor, porque entonces una hija nacida en deshonra, puede ser una buena excusa para arrebatarle a ese asqueroso plebeyo de Armor la jefatura del ministerio de defensa—contestó Craso justo antes de dirigirse a todo el auditorio.

Craso se posiciono en la tribuna principal y se dirigió a sus colegas.

—Señoras y señores. ¿No estamos ya artos de la familia Sparkle? Primero tuvimos que tragar con el hecho de que Celestia, escogiera a la plebeya de Twilight como su discípula y protegida personal, luego vimos como sus padres eran nombrados magos estatales, su hermano Shining Armor se caso con la princesa My Amore Candenza, y se convirtió en Jefe Supremo de los ejércitos equestrianos y en el dirigente del ministerio de defensa. ¿Y ahora resulta que Armor peca de adultero, y tiene una hija medio changeling? Les seré sincero, he solicitado un test de paternidad porque si da negativo no tendremos que preocuparnos más de la niña; y si da positivo entonces lo usaremos para arrebatar a Armor la jefatura del ministerio de defensa, y expulsarle del ejército. Esa mocosa no es un problema, ya nos ocuparemos de ella, de momento vayamos a por su supuesto padre.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Craso. Debemos buscar el apoyo de otros grupos políticos, y expulsar a Shining Armor del ejército—comentó otro de los asistentes.

—Y luego está el caso de los elementos de la armonía. La idiota de Celestia escogió como portadoras a una pandilla de yeguas pueblerinas—intervino una yegua parlamentaria. Se trataba de una unicornio blanca, con negras, ojos azules y una cutie mark en forma en zafiro. Respondía por Lucia.

**EN EL SALÓN DEL TRONO DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT  
**De pronto se vio un destello y aparecieron las princesas Luna y Celestia. Ambas altezas estaban indignadas por el trato recibido en el Parlamento. Celestia llamó a uno de los _guardias_ que custodiaban la instancia y le ordeno que mandase aviso al ministerio de defensa para que Armor se personase ante su hermana y ella, el soldado hizo una reverencia ante ambas princesas y se marcho.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**Nursemaid se encontraba sola en el dormitorio de ambas niñas, cambiándole el pañal a Skyla, quien se había orinado. En Equestria no se conocían los dodotis, de modo que los pañales tenían un diseño diferente, estos consistían en unos de calzoncillos de algodón, que se introducían en por las patas traseras, y cubrían el trasero y parte de la parte de debajo de la espalda, a su vez esta prenda a la hora de fabricarse era tratada con magia, mediante un hechizo de absorción para que absorbiese la orina, y otro encantamiento de impermeabilidad para que no se mojase la cuna. Este tipo de pañal se denominaba _couche_, su plural era _couches_.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR  
**Couche. Significa pañal en francés, su forma plural es couches._

Mientras la niñera cambiaba a la pequeña princesa la cuidadora pensaba en Sunlight, ya pronto sería la hora de darla de comer. Ambas niñas se alimentaban con biberón porque aparte de la princesa Cadence, no había ninguna otra yegua que tuviese leche en el palacio, y su alteza normalmente estaba ocupada con asuntos de Estado, aunque en ciertas ocasiones la princesa de cristal daba ella misma el pecho a su hija, pero desde el principio se negó a que su hijastra mamase de ella.

**EN LA SALA DEL TRONO DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT  
**Shining Armor se había presentado ante las princesas Celestia y Luna, estas le explicaron al semental la petición del Parlamento de que se hiciese un test de paternidad, para demostrar que verdaderamente era el padre de Sunlight. El semental contestó que si ese era el precio para que su hija consiguiese la nacionalidad equestriana se lo haría con gusto.

—No lo entiendes, Shining. Es una trampa. Si ese test da negativo entonces el Parlamento nunca concederá dicha nacionalidad, y si da positivo entonces los parlamentarios irán a por ti—explicó Celestia.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Armor. No hacer el test sería un desafió muy peligroso, y hacerlo igualmente es arriesgado. Ya sabes que a muchos nunca les gustó que te casases con Cadence, ni que asumieras el mando del ejército y del ministerio de defensa—advirtió Luna.

—¿Qué debó hacer, altezas?

—Harás ese test, pero no inmediatamente. Primero buscaremos apoyos entre la nobleza más progresista y el pueblo llano. Además nosotros tres haremos unas declaraciones a la prensa—respondió Celestia.

—¿Declarar ante la prensa, princesa Celestia?

—Sí. He convocado una rueda de prensa para dentro de una hora. Los parlamentarios seguramente también declararan ante los medios informativos, y si son los primeros en hacerlo entonces nos perjudicaran a los tres. Debemos ser los primeros en prestar declaración—respondió la alicornio blanca.

De pronto entró un guardia en la sala del trono. Este hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a las princesas.

—Altezas, ya han llegado los nobles. Están en el salón 3 del palacio.

—Por fin. Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis han cumplido. Shining, vámonos—respondió Celestia.

Armor siguió a Celestia y Luna a través del palacio sin saber exactamente a dónde iban. ¿Para qué se dirigían al salón número 3? ¿Y por qué Fancy Pants y Fleur de Lis se encontraban allí? Luna viendo el estado confuso del semental, comprendió sus dudas. La princesa de la noche explicó que al día siguiente de regresar de la fiesta del nacimiento de Skyla en el Imperio de Cristal, ella y su hermana se pusieron en contacto con varios miembros de la nobleza progresista de Canterlot esperando conseguir su apoyo para que a Sunlight se le otorgase la nacionalidad equestriana. Fancy Fleur les prometieron su respaldo y que hablarían ellos con algunos de sus amigos. Al poco tiempo las princesas y el señor Armor llegaron al salón, todos los nobles allí reunidos hicieron una reverencia. De pronto tres unicornios se acercaron a las princesas, estos unicornios eran:

**Fancy Pants.** Un unicornio aristócrata de Canterlot, de color blanco, crines azules, un pequeño bigote del mismo color que sus crines, un cuerno extremadamente largo, ojos azulados y tres coronas como cutie mark.

**Fleur de Lis.** Se trataba de una unicornio alta, de piel blanca, con crines de color rosa claro. su Cutie Mark eran tres flores de liz.

**Rose de Lis.** Una unicornio de lomo veis, crines canosas, ojos azul cielo, un cuerno largo, patas de gallo en el rostro y una cutie mark con forma de taza de té. Esta yegua era la madre de Fleur de Lis.

Estos tres unicornios no eran los únicos nobles que había en el salón, también estaban presentes otras 30 personas más, sin contar con Armor y las princesas. Fue Rose quien se dirigió a ambas altezas y a Shining.

—Majestades y señor Armor, todos los aquí presentes estamos dispuestos a respaldarles ante el Parlamento.

—Muy bien, señora. Ahora hay cosas que mi hermana y yo debemos explicarles—respondía Luna.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE  
**Spike insistía en que quería visitar a los dragones del Imperio de Cristal, pero Twilight no estaba convencida de que fuese o no una buena idea.

—Oh, vamos, Twilight. Shining Armor dijo que ellos eran pacíficos. Rara vez he tenido contacto con otros dragones…

—Ah, primero esos dragones no están en el Imperio de Cristal. Cadence dijo que se encontraba a unos 5 kilómetros del Imperio, en una zona volcánica. Podemos ir a la ciudad en el tren, pero ¿Cómo haremos los 5 kilómetros restantes?

—Podrías teletransportarte.

—No, no podría. Es demasiada distancia. Además para realizar un teletransportación es necesario conocer previamente la localización exacta del lugar donde se quiere ir, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra la zona volcánica. La única alternativa sería usar un transporte volador para buscar desde el aire.

—Pues vayamos al Imperio de Cristal en tren, y luego busquemos transporte allí.

—…

—Por favor—pidió Spike poniendo cara de perrito.

—Ah, sea. Creo que hay un tren que sale en una hora. Vamos a la estación.

—¡SIIIIÍ!

_«Me preguntó si hacemos lo correcto o no»_ pensó la poni morada.

**EN EL SALÓN NÚMERO 3 DEL PALACIO REAL DE CANTERLOT  
**Celestia les había explicado a Fancy Pants y el resto de los nobles lo sucedido con los parlamentarios.

—Ahora ya saben lo sucedido. La pregunta ahora es: en el supuesto caso de que Sunlight no sea hija de Shining Armor ¿Ustedes nos apoyarían igualmente a él, mi hermana y yo?

Los nobles se miraron extrañados ante esta pregunta, ninguno se había plateado previamente semejante posibilidad. Rose se adelanto a los demás.

—Yo sí, princesa Celestia, estoy de parte de usted y su hermana. Además el Parlamento no debía marginar a una niña, sea cual sean las circunstancias. Se supone que los parlamentarios deben defender a los ciudadanos, no marginarlos.

—Mi madre tiene razón, altezas—expusó Fleur de Lis.

—Confieso que estoy un poco confuso. No sé muy bien qué pesar, pero estoy de parte de mi esposa y de mi suegra—comentó Fancy Pants.

—Si el señor Pants está conforme entonces yo también—intervino uno de los nobles.

Uno tras otro más de 30 nobles les dieron la razón a sus altezas reales.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**La princesa Cadence había enviado a Nursemaid a recoger un encargo que había hecho en la Boutique _"Great Elegance_". La princesa de cristal había visitado la tienda el día anterior a la fiesta del nacimiento de Skyla y había encargado uno de sus modelos, el cual ya estaba pagado. El problema era que el establecimiento no tenía servicio de entrega a domicilio, por eso Cadence había mandado a su niñera a recoger el vestido. Al llegar a la tienda una de las encargadas reconoció a Nursemaid, se trataba era una poni pegaso de lomo marrón claro, ojos marrón oscuro, crines negras y una cutie mark con forma de cajero automático. La dueña del establecimiento era una unicornio blanca, con crines amarillas, ojos azules y una cutie mark con forma de rubi.

—Jefa, ¿Sabe quién es esa que acaba de entrar? La niñera y doncella de la princesa Cadence. Mi hermano Sebastián que trabaja en el palacio me ha hablado de ella—comentó la encargada.

Este comentario fue oído por toda la tienda. De pronto todo el personal y también los clientes se volcaron encima de la recién llegada. Todos hacían preguntas un tanto incomodas a Nursemaid; ¿Cómo era la princesa de cristal? ¿Si eran verdad los rumores de que tenía una hijastra changeling? ¿Si era cierto o no que el señor Armor se vestía de mucama para complacer a su esposa? Estás y otras preguntas eran formuladas a Nursemaid a gran velocidad.

_«Mmm. Buena ocasión para dar publicidad a las princesas, y de paso a mí misma»_ pensó la niñera.

—Vamos a ver… señoras y señores. Estoy aquí para recoger un encargo, no para ponerme en plan cotilla contándoles anécdotas sobre la hijastra de Cadence, medio poni medio changeling. Y ahora si me disculpan…

—Por favor, señorita, solo un poquito. Cuéntenos alguna anécdota—pidió la encargada cogiendo a la clienta de su casco delantero derecho—Mi hermano Sebastián que trabaja en el palacio ha oído rumores de que la princesa Cadence no quiere a su hijastra ¿Es verdad?

_«Ya me he ganado su atención» _pensó la doncella.

—Vamos a ver, señorita, señorita…

—Mi nombre es Cosette, y usted es…

—Nursemaid.

—Encantada. ¿Conoce a mi hermano Sebastián? Él trabaja en el palacio de cristal.

—Sí, le conozco. Aunque dudo que él le haya hablado mal de la princesa Cadence o de sus hijas.

—Oh, bueno… Él no me dijo nada malo, solo que cree que la princesa Cadence trata fríamente a su hijastra.

Todo el personal de la tienda y los clientes se habían reunido en círculo, en torno a Nursemaid y Cosette.

—Su hermano, Sebastián, es una buena persona, pero no pasa suficiente tiempo con la princesa o con sus hijas como para poder opinar sin tener toda la información necesaria.

—Pues cuénteme. Cuéntenos a todos cómo es la relación entre la princesa Cadence y su hijastra.

—¿De verdad quieren saberlo?

—¡SIIIIIIÍ!—contestó toda la tienda.

—Vale. Veamos…

Nursemaid comenzó a contar la historia de Sunlight, tergiversando algunas partes y adornando otras, en general, lo que contó fue una trola, es decir, un engaño pero muy atractivo. Según la versión de la niñera de Cadence; Chrysalis había secuestrado a la princesa de cristal poco antes de su boda, luego había hechizado y violado a Shining Armor quedando embarazada de él, pero cuando Chrysalis dio a luz, en vez de quedarse con su hija se la entregó directamente a la princesa Celestia, en plena fiesta del nacimiento de la princesa Skyla, esperando que la alicornio blanca diese muerte a la niña, por ser una hija bastarda. Fue Cadence la primera en protestar y negarse que se sacrificase a una bebe, sus tías la apoyaron, al igual que el señor Armor y las portadoras de la armonía. Sin embargo la parte más conservadora y extremista de la nobleza quiso matar a Sunlight; de modo que Cadence tuvo que dar por finalizada la fiesta, y tras despedir a los invitados organizó una reunión urgente donde acudieron ella, las princesas Celestia y Luna, algunos líderes extranjeros y las portadoras de la armonía; el señor Armor no había podido asistir porque Celestia le pidió que se ocupase de que el resto de los invitados abandonase en palacio de cristal.

—Increíble. O sea que fue Cadence la primera en defender a su hijastra, y eso a pesar de que esta es fruto de una relación adultera—exclamo Cosette interrumpiendo el relato de Nursemaid.

—Pues eso no es todo. No lo he contado porque quería resumir la historia, pero la niña Sunlight llegó al palacio llena de heridas y marcas, al parecer su madre biológica la maltrataba. Nada más verla la princesa Cadence se compareció de ella, y ordenó que fuese llevada a la enfermería para que la curasen, y dijo y cito sus palabras _"Si hay que trasladarla a un hospital, que la trasladen, yo respondo de ello". _Afortunadamente no hizo falta ningún hospital. Una vez curada la niña, hubo un problemilla con ella, y es que tanto las otras criadas como yo dudábamos de dónde instalarla, y la princesa y los demás seguían reunidos. Yo tomé la iniciativa de poner a dormir a la niña junto a la princesa Skyla, porque no había muchas más opciones, y si las había los príncipes no estaban presentes para darme otras instrucciones ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Nursemaid siguió contando que tras haber acabado la reunión la princesa Cadence y el príncipe Armor la explicaron que se había decidido que la niña viviría con ellos en el Imperio de Cristal, y la criarían cómo a una hija más. A Cadence le gustó la idea de que ambas niñas compartiesen cuna, porque, según ella, así se acostumbrarían la una a la otra. Al siguiente día los príncipes habían reunido en la sala del trono a toda la servidumbre del palacio, y también a varios soldados y oficiales; la princesa Cadence les explicó a todos que se debía de tratar a ambas niñas con el mismo cariño y respetó, de forma imparcial, porque de lo contrario surgirían envidias y rivalidades entre ambas menores, y eso sería una situación muy desagradable. El príncipe Armor añadió que era necesario que ambas pequeñas aprendiesen a quererse y respetarse como hermanas. Nursemaid añadió después que ni el príncipe Armor ni la princesa Cadence hacían distinciones con ninguna de las niñas, sino que trataban a ambas con el mismo cariño.

—… y entonces la princesa Cadence me dijo en persona, y citó sus palabras, _"Nursemaid, puede que Sunlight naciese de una forma muy discutible, pero aun así es una inocente que no tiene culpa de nada. Bastante ha sufrido ya con los malos tratos de su madre, se merece ser feliz"._

Todo el público escuchaba emocionado el relato alabando una y otra vez la solidaridad y la bondad de la princesa de cristal. Todo el mundo estaba conmovido por la aptitud de Cadence, quien se enteraba de que tenía una hijastra nacida de una relación adultera, y aun así se comparecía de ella y decidía adoptarla voluntariamente, además la trataba con el mismo cariño que a su hija biológica ¿Se podía tener un corazón más grande que el de la princesa de cristal?

—Por eso, señoras y señores, nosotros también debemos dar ejemplo. Nuestra princesa está haciendo una labor muy noble cuidando de su hijastra. Por eso me atrevo a pedirles, por favor, que también ustedes se solidaricen con la pequeña Sunlight. Ahora es una bebe pero crecerá, y cuando lo haga, les ruego que no la rechacen por ser una hibrida. Por favor, aunque solo sea por seguir el ejemplo de la princesa Cadence, les suplicó que acepten a la niña y sean amables con ella.

Uno de los clientes se adelanto y se puso de frente a Nursemaid. Se trataba de un semental que se identificó como un reportero del diario del Imperio de Cristal, este señor le ofreció a Nursemaid 1000 bits por repetirle toda la historia para el periódico. La chica acepto a cambio de que no se mencionará su nombre, sino que fuese nombrada como un anónimo, pero no cogió el dinero.

**EN EL PALACIO DE CRISTAL  
**Cadence se encontraba en el dormitorio en compañía de ambas niñas, de pronto Sunlight comenzó a llorar porque se había ensuciado el pañal.

—Buaaaa, buaaa, buaaa.

—Fusss. Qué asco. Te has hecho caca—le reprocho la princesa de cristal a su hijastra mientras se acercaba a la cuna de ambas niñas.

—Buaa, buaa, buaaaaa.

—Callate ya. No está Nursemaid. Tendrás que esperar a que regrese y te cambie ella.

—Buaa, buaa, buaaa buaaaaa.

De pronto Skyla también se puso a llorar.

—Buaa, buaaa buaa, buaaa buaaaaa.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho, hibrida? Has hecho llorar a tu hermanastra. Técnicamente podría cambiarte el pañal yo misma, o avisar a cualquiera de las criadas, pero por hacer llorar a mi hija te vas a quedar sin cambiar hasta que venga Nursemaid—respondió la yegua adulta mientras cogía a su hija biólogica en brazos y abandonaba con ella el dormitorio, sin hacer caso de los lloros de su hijastra. Skyla por su parte tampoco dejo de llorar de inmediato, aguando el llanto durante unos diez minutos, hasta que finalmente se durmió en el regazo de su madre.

**EN LA BOUTIQUE  
**Nursemaid aun continuaba contando la historia. Cosette le pregunto por los rumores de que el príncipe Shining Armor fue obligado por su esposa a realizar 1000 flexiones, comerse una cazuela entera de puré de champiñones y vestirse de mucama. La niñera contestó que eso era medio cierto y medio falso; las flexiones eran parte de un entrenamiento militar llevado a cabo por el señor Armor y algunos oficiales; lo del puré eran meras habladurías, y lo del uniforme de mucama era parte de un "jueguecito" entre ambos príncipes, el señor Armor se lo puso una noche para cumplir con sus obligaciones de marido, de forma divertida, esta última declaración hizo que muchos se partiesen de risa; o sea que los príncipes tenían sus "jueguecitos nocturnos".

Nursemaid tardó unas dos horas en regresar al palacio, para su indignación cuando llegó se encontró con que Sunlight estaba sola en la cuna, con el pañal manchado y sin nadie que se ocupase de ella.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Shining Armor se hará el test de paternidad? ¿Qué harán Craso y los otros parlamentarios? ¿Spike y Twilight irán a ver a los dragones?_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores:

En este capítulo quise poner un poco de política y tratar el tema de la falsa publicidad. Menuda sarta de mentiras que cuenta Nursemaid.

La idea de emplear a Cadence como madrastra malvada me mola. Su papel de buenaza y de princesa del amor ya nos lo sabemos todos, ahora es tiempo de que haga de villana.

Muchos abran reconocido al senador Craso, que aparece también en _"La verdad sobre Celestia"_, eso es porque este fanfic toma ciertas bases de mi historia anterior. Aunque en principio es una versión alternativa de _"Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal"_, también tiene influencia de "La verdad sobre Celestia".

**Great Elegance.** Significa gran elegancia, según el traductor del Google.

**Cosette.** Nombre francés de mujer.

**POR FAVOR, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. NOTÓ QUE SALVO UNOS POCOS LA MAYORÍA NO ME DEJA SUS COMENTARIOS. ME GUSTA MUCHO CUANDO USTEDES OPINAN SOBRE MIS HISTORIAS, POR ESO LES ANIMO A HACERLO. GRACIAS A TODOS.**

Eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos.


	5. PARADA PUBLICITARIA

Hola Bronies y lectores.

Gracias a todos mis seguidores por leerse mis fanfics. Son un público excelente.

Lamento decirles que ahora esto ocupado con la preparatoria de unas oposiciones, que de aprobarlas podrían suponer un trabajo fijo y estable. Por ello ya no tengo tiempo para escribir, ni lo tendré hasta después de los exámenes, lo siento.

El próximo episodio de **"La verdad sobre Celestia"** será el último capítulo, donde se resolverá si Twilight es finalmente aceptada o rechazada como princesa por el Senado, lo publicaré a finales de este mes. Después habrá un epilogo, donde se resolverá el caso de Blueblood, que se publicará a finales de febrero.

**"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal" **continuaran a finales de marzo, o principios de abril.

Siento hacerles esperar tanto, pero los estudios es lo primero.

Disculpen las molestias producidas por la espera.

Un saludo de su amigo.

Damián García Sancho.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: OFENSAS Y CASTIGOS

**Hola bronies y lectores.**

**En principio no iba a volver a publicar este fanfic hasta marzo, pero para que no se aburran decidí publicar este episodio. Sin embargo no esperen que actualice muy de seguido, no sé cuándo subiré el capítulo 6. Como los anteriores capítulos fueron un poco trágicos este será un poquito más cómico, si solo escribo cosas trágicas me aburró.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
****OFENSAS Y CASTIGOS**

Nursemaid quedo indignada al comprobar que cuando regreso al palacio, Sunlight estaba sola en el dormitorio, con el pañal sucio y sin nadie que se ocupase de ella. La niñera dio un baño a la niña, y luego la puso un pañal limpio y la acostó. Al poco rato entró Cadence con su hija en brazos, la princesa de cristal preguntó por su vestido.

—Saludos, alteza. Le he traído el vestido, pero al llegar me he encontrado a Sunlight con el pañal sucio. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué estaba sola? Cualquiera de las criadas podría haberse quedado con ella.

—Me lleve un rato a Skyla conmigo, pero cuando la deje mi hijastra estaba plácidamente dormida—mintió la princesa de cristal.

_«Maldita sea. Acabo de describir a su alteza como una santa, ¿Y así es cómo se comporta? Esta me la cobró, princesa»_ pensó la niñera.

— ¿Nursemaid…? Nursemaid, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?—preguntó Cadence viendo la mirada de reproche de su doncella.

—Ups. Perdone, solo estoy algo cansada. ¿Quiere probarse el vestido?

—Sí.

—Voy por él.

_«Con lo que me esfuerzo para cuidar de las niñas, y me encuentro con semejante situación. Me las pagarás, princesa. Y ya sé cómo me voy a vengar»_ pensó la niñera mientras le iba a por el vestido.

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CIUDAD DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**Twilight y Spike acababan de bajar del tren procedente de Ponyville, y buscaban un transporte volador que les llevase a las montañas de los dragones, preguntaron a varios ponis que dónde había una agencia de transportes, al cabo de más de una hora dando vueltas por las calles por fin hallaron una. Se trataba de un local azul cielo, con puertas de cristal trasparente. Al fondo había un mostrador de recepción y atención al público, y detrás de él una pegaso color cielo, con las crines violeta y ojos marrón claro. No se la veía su cutie mark porque estaba detrás del mostrador y este le tapaba la parte de abajo. La unicornio morada se acercó al mostrador.

—Buenos días, señorita. Soy Speed. Bienvenida a la agencia PRIORITY S.A ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Buenos días. He oído que hay una manada de dragones que vive por aquí cerca, a uno kilómetros más o menos. Necesito un trasporte para ir a visitarlos, seremos dos personas.

—Perdone… ¿Quiere decir que quiere ir a la Montañas Magma?

—¿Así se llama dónde viven los dragones?

—Sí, señorita.

—Bien, entonces un trasporte para las Montañas Magma para mi compañero y yo, por favor.

—¿Su compañero?...—respondió la pegaso asomándose por encima del mostrador, de pronto vio a Spike.

—Bien, este… nuestra agencia normalmente no hace ese recorrido. Me temo que no puedo ayudarla.

Twilight empezó a protestar. ¿Por qué no querían atenderla? ¿Por qué no querían llevarles a Spike y a ella? Sus quejas hicieron venir al encargado, se trataba de un poni terrestre color negro, con crines blancas, ojos marrón oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de libro de notas. El semental le confirmo que la agencia no viajaba a las Montañas Magma, pero en ese momento apareció un pegaso color café con leche, con crines negras, ojos negros y una cutie mark con forma de globo aerostático. Respondía por Brave.

—Buenas, jefe. Adivino, hay un encargo complicado y todos ustedes se han _rajado_ (acobardado)

—Mira, Brave. No me toques las narices. Podría despedirte ahora mismo, y lo haría sino fuese…

—Porque soy un único de toda esta agencia de cobardes, con sangre en las venas. ¿A dónde quiere ir, señorita—contestó el pegaso mirando a Twilight.

—A las Montañas Magma.

—Vale. Le llevó.

—Un momento, tú soy eres un empleado. Aquí quien toma las decisiones soy yo—contestó el encargado.

—Vale. Decida. ¿Podemos atender a la señorita, o perder a una nueva cliente? Si escoge lo segundo, no creó que al dueño le guste.

—Te odio.

—Sí, pero le gusta cómo trabajo.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana.

—Ok. Podemos irnos, señorita.

**EN CANTERLOT  
**Celestia, Luna y Shining Armor se habían reunido en la sala de prensa, para declarar ante los medios informativos.

—Príncipe Armor, ¿Es cierto que mantuvo relaciones con la reina Chrysalis?

—¿Es verdad que tiene una hija medio changelings?

—¿Pretende reclamar el título de príncipe de Changelopolis?

—¿Tiene propiedades en el país de los changelings?

Estas y otras muchas preguntas eran realizadas a gran velocidad por los periodistas, hasta que Armor pusó orden y prestó declaración.

—Señoras y señores…—comenzó Shining empezando a narrar a continuación el caso de su segunda hija, Armor contó todo desde el principio, desde cómo Chrysalis había abandonado a su hija, pasando por la reunión de los líderes hasta la petición al Parlamento para que la niña fuese declarada equestriana; el semental decidió omitir los castigos a los que fue sometido por Cadence, y la crueldad que esta última ejercía con Sunlight.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**Elevados por los aires se encontraban Brave, Spike y Twilight en dirección a las Montañas Magma. El grupo iba montado en un globo aerostático; la parte del globo tenía tres franjas horizontales de los colores: rojo, en la parte superior, amarillo, en el centro y lila, en la parte de abajo. El logotipo de la empresa PRIORITY S.A estaba pintado en el centro del globo. La parte de abajo era una cesta marrón hecha de mimbre, de la cual colgaban varios sacos de arena. Brave llevaba una mochila con varios artículos de acampada. El semental comentó que él llevaba trabajando para Speed desde que se fundó la empresa, la cual ya se habría ido a pique si dependiese de ese encargado tonto, que en cuanto le llegaba un encargo, si este no tenía un destino extremadamente seguro lo rechazaba. ¿Y dónde quedaba el sentido de la aventura y el deber de ser servicial?

—Solo Sakura y yo somos realmente responsables. El resto de la empresa son una pandilla de vagos y majaderos—expuso Brave.

—¿Quién es Sakura?—preguntó Spike.

—Una de mis compañeras de la empresa. Es muy buena mensajera y trasportista. Es la hija del dueño, pero su padre no quiso que recibiese un trato especial de modo que la introdujo en la empresa, poniéndola a trabajar de becaria para que empezase desde cero; después la ascendieron a trasportista. Creo que podría hacer de encargada, se le daría mejor que al tonto que tenemos a cargo.

—No le cae bien su jefe—aclaro el joven dragón.

—Tutéame o te echaré por la borda—se rió Brave.

—¿Estás seguro de que no corremos peligro?—preguntó Twilight.

—De los dragones no, del terreno sí. Esas montañas son un conjunto de volcanes, no es fácil aterrizar, y aunque lo consigamos las altas temperaturas de ese lugar son peligrosas para los ponis.

—Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó Spike.

—Tú no tienes problemas. Eres un dragón, puedes aguantar el calor. En cuanto a tu amiga, llevó una crema ígnea en la mochila, úntasela por todo el cuerpo, después me la pondré yo para poder soportar las altas temperaturas.

Spike busco la crema pero una vez que la tuvo en sus garras Twilight se la quito con magia, mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Ni sueñes que vas a untarme la crema, y ya os estáis los dos volviendo de espaldas.

—Oh, vamos, Twilight. ¿A qué tanto pudor? A veces nos hemos duchado juntos—intervino Spike.

—¿En serio? O sea que… ¿Ustedes son pareja? Increíble. Nunca había conocido a una yegua y un dragón que fuesen novios—comentó Brave.

—NO SOMOS NOVIOS—gritaron al mismo tiempo los afectados sonrojándose.

—Eeeeiiiii. Que a mí me bien, solo que no sé si la ley les autorizará casarse.

—NO SOMOS NOVIOS.

—¿Y lo de la ducha? Ah, claro, ya entiendo; sexo sin compromiso.

—NO SOMOS NOVIOS NI NO SOMOS PAREJA.

—Entonces ¿Qué son?

—Compañeros de piso—respondió Spike.

—Eso tiene sentido, el roce hace el cariño; y cuando a la linda yegua le da el celo…

—Cuando a una servidora le da el celo se aguanta, no se cepilla a un dragón. Para eso están los polvos afrodisiacos y las revistas nudistas—chilló Twilight completamente llena de ida, llevándose inmediatamente después la pezuña a la boca. Nunca le había contado a nadie que leía revistas nudistas para satisfacer el celo.

**EN CANTERLOT  
**Luna y Celestia ya se habían despedido de Armor, los aristócratas y la prensa, y se encontraban conversando en la habitación de la alicornio blanca. La instancias tenía las paredes y el techo amarillo claro, las ventanas tenían cortinas de seda blancas, había una gran cama con capacidad para siete usuarios y varios armarios de puertas correderas.

Por último había varias estanterías repletas de distintos libros e incluso algunos cuentos y mangas; Celestia era partidaria de que una buena lectora no se dedicaba exclusivamente a un único tipo de lectura, sino que leía de forma alternativa diferentes tipos de textos; desde cuentos y mangas, pasando por literatura juvenil, vérseles;y por último literatura clásica que incluía narrativa, poesía y teatro; finalmente había varios libros de ensayo y novela histórica. Las estanterías ocupaban más de la mitad de la habitación. Luna bromeo diciendo que aquello parecía una biblioteca, lo cual resultaba un tanto cómico, porque en el dormitorio privado de la princesa de la noche aun había más estanterías y textos que en la de su hermana.

—Cely, ¿Crees que la prensa ha quedado satisfecha?

—No lo sé, hermana. ¿Ya veremos los titulares?

—No entiendo por qué el Parlamento se comporta así. Antes de yo fuese desterrada de Equestria ese órgano no era así.

—Antes las cosas eran distintas y la culpa de que cambiasen para peor es mía.

—¿Tuya? Celestia ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Son una inútil—contestó la alicornio blanca con la mirada muy triste—No impedí que te convirtieses en Nightmare Moon, los elementos de la armonía tenían que haberte purificado, y no encerrado en la luna, y aun no sé qué salió mal. Cuando te fuiste quede destrozada, la aristocracia se aprovecho de mi dolor para expulsar a los plebeyos del Parlamento, quedándose este órgano convertido en un local de aristócratas, al principio los primeros parlamentarios aristócratas hicieron bien las cosas pero ahora… ya ves en que ha convertido el gobierno. Es todo culpa mía. Soy… soy una inútil—respondió Celestia soltando algunas lágrimas.

—Cely, por favor no quiero verte así. Tú no hiciste nada.

—Exacto. No hice nada. No reaccione. Por mi culpa tú sufriste durante un milenio entero; y por mi culpa el Parlamento, que antes se dedicaba a trabajar para favorecer al pueblo, ahora se dedica a favorecer a los poderosos y marginar a las masas. Ni siguiera es capaz de mostrar compasión con una pobre niña.

De pronto y sin llamar a la puerta entró Blueblood en la habitación.

—Buenos días, tías.

—¿No sabes llamar?—protestó Celestia quien aun tenía los ojos humedecidos, pero su sobrino no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—No sabía que tenía que pedir audiencia para veros un momento.

—¿Qué quieres, Blueblood?—preguntó Luna con cara de reproche.

—Solo venía a deciros que la prensa se ha tragado vuestro numerito, pero eso no le librará al plebeyo de Armor de hacerse el test de paternidad.

—Por favor, sobrino, déjanos a solas—pidió Celestia.

—NO TÍA. YA ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO. Estoy más que cansado de que ustedes dos no hagan otra cosa más que defender a la chusma de los plebeyos. Esto pasa porque los puñeteros autores de este fanfic también son dos plebeyos asquerosos.

—¡BLUEBLOOD, ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?!—se escandalizó Luna.

—Pues la verdad. El Marti está medio loco, Damián está loco del todo, los dos pertenecen a la chusma de la plebe, y ambos son unos idealistas de mierda.

—Son dos personas con mucha conciencia, sobrino. Sus fanfics tienen mucho mensaje.

—Sus fanfics son una basura.

_**De pronto se escucha un trueno en la habitación. Se forman nubes de tormenta en la instancia, y empieza a llover a cantaros (llover con mucha fuerza). Seguidamente algunos rayos destrozan las ventanas, todo el mobiliario queda destrozado por la lluvia. Las dos alicornios y su sobrino se dirigen a la puerta pero esta había desaparecido, intentan teletrasportarse pero sus poderes no funcionan. Y de pronto se escucha un grito lleno de ira.**_

_**SUFICIENTE. NO VAMOS A TOLERAR MÁS ESTA FALTA DE RESPETO. HEMOS BLOQUEADO VUESTRA MAGIA.**_

De pronto aparecen una bola de fuego negra y azul, y otra de fuego blanco y marrón. La bola de fuego negra se convirtió en un alicornio negro, con crines azules, cascos del mismo color, ojos rojos. Su cutie mark eran las alas de la libertad del anime shingueky, respondía por El Marti. La bola de fuego blanco se convierte en un poni terrestre, de lomo blanco; crines de color marrón castaño con mechas rubias naturales, ojos marrón claro, un bigote unido a una perilla, cuya barba perfectamente cuidada y recortada, era más oscura que sus crines. Su cutie mark era una página de Word, respondía por Damián García Sancho, pero le llamaré solo Damián para abreviar. En ese momento deja de llover y las nubes desaparecen, al mismo tiempo reaparece la puerta, pero las dos yegua y el príncipe seguían sin poder usar sus poderes.

Blueblood tragó saliva, había ofendido a los creadores del fanfic. Ambas princesas estaban perplejas sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, los autores se limitaron a abrazar a ambas, pero al principejo lo miraban con cara de odio.

Damián observo la instancia, estaba todo destrozado incluidos los libros y mangas.

—Ups. Nos excedimos un poco con nuestra entrada ¿No crees, El Marti?

—Sí, pero llámame Eyedragon. Es mi nuevo nombre de fanfiction. Esto lo arreglo yo—respondió el alicornio negro haciendo brillar su cuerno, al instante toda la habitación estaba perfectamente restaurada, ordenada y limpiada.

Damián hizo brillar su cuerno y ambas alicornios femeninas recobraron sus poderes, después el semental se acercó a Blueblood, que seguía sin poder usar magia.

—Bien, señorito. ¿Qué estabas diciendo de nosotros y nuestros fanfics?

—¿Yo? Nada, nada de nada.

—¿En serio? No mientas. Somos los autores, podemos saber lo que piensas—respondió El Marti o Eyedragon, acercándose y colocándose a la derecha de Damián.

—Yooo… estooo… tías hagan algo—respondió el principejo temblado de miedo.

—No podemos oponernos a los autores, sobrino—contestó Celestia.

—¿Lo ves, Damián? Teníamos que haberle matado en nuestros fanfics anteriores.

—Se me ocurre una idea mucho más divertida. Léeme la mente, por favor.

—A veeer… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Vale. Hazlo.

—Te cedo el honor, tú eres el invitado.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué… me… van… ha… hacer?

Las dos princesas de miraban extrañadas.

Eyedragon hizo brillar su cuerno y el principejo fue aprisionado en un sarcófago egipcio.

—¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡AL MENOS SAQUEN AL MUERTO!

Los autores se partieron de risa, ante las asombradas miradas de las princesas. De pronto el sarcófago desapareció dejando en el exterior a Blueblood temblando de miedo.

—aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaaah. Por favor, perdónenme.

—Aun no has visto lo mejor. Lo del sarcófago era un extra, no te has dado cuenta de lo que te ha pasado—respondió El Marti.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me ha hecho?

—Digamos que… no vas a poder hacerte una paja.

—¿No voy a poder…? Un momento… ¡No está! ¡Mi soldadito no está!—respondió Blueblood palpándose. ¡Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!

Los autores se partían de risa. El Marti había hecho que desapareciesen los testículos del principejo, dejándole una abertura para orinar. Celestia y Luna rogaron a los autores que perdonasen a su sobrino. Finalmente ambos aceptaron pero Damián impuso una condición, Blueblood debía comerse 2000 guindillas seguidas, o permanecer sin "su herencia paterna" hasta el capítulo 7 de este fic; el principejo escogió la primera opción, de modo que Damián hizo aparecer una mesa y su correspondiente silla; El Marti hizo aparecerse una plato de 2000 guindillas junto con un vaso y una jarra de agua.

El principejo tardó más de dos horas en terminarse las 2000 guindillas. Después los autores le devolvieron "sus albóndigas y su salchicha"

—Bien, señorito. Vas a estar sin poder usar tu magia hasta el capítulo 7—respondió Damián.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!—se quejo el principejo.

—Por impertinente, y porque me da la gana.

Ambos autores se despidieron de las princesas antes de marcharse. Blueblood tenía la tripa completamente revuelta, y vomitó varias veces; además su aliento apestaba.

**EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL  
**Cadence estaba tomando un té en uno de los salones, mientras leía la prensa. Su doncella estaba situada de pie a la derecha de la princesa, mirándola con cierto pesar.

_«El hechizo aun tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto, pero tengo que evitar que sospeche» _pensó la niñera.

—Alteza, ¿Puedo servirme una taza de té para mí?

—Sí.

—Gracias—contestó Nursemaid mientras cogía una segunda taza y comenzaba a beber, pero sin llegar a sentarse.

_«El hechizó está en la cucharilla de la princesa. Se va a enterar. Antes era ella la que me invitaba a acompañarla cuando se tomaba un té o un café, e incluso me dejaba sentarme a su lado. Ahora tengo que pedírselo» _penso la doncella.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos, de pronto Cadence sintió unos retortijones de tripa muy fuertes, y se teletrasporto al aseo. Tardó más de media hora en salir de allí. A Nursemaid no le había gustado la lamentable escena de Sunlight, y para "vengarse" había hecho un hechizo laxante en la cucharilla del té de la princesa; haciendo que esta última tuviese cagalera. Mientras su alteza excrementaba su doncella anulo el encantamiento y los resto de magia de la cucharilla para no dejar restos. Cadence al final sospecho algo he hizo que analizaran el té y la vajilla, pero nada se encontró. Nursemaid y las cocineras fueron interrogadas, pero fueron declaradas inocentes. Nursemaid expuso que ella había bebido también de aquel té, y este se había analizado. Cadence tuvo que ceder y admitió que seguramente todo era una casualidad.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Spike y Twilight llegarán a ver a los dragones? ¿Cadence tendrá cagalera durante varios días? ¿Al Marti o Eyedragon le gustará este capítulo, o me matará cuándo lo lea?_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

Hola bronies y lectores.

En este capítulo quise meter un toque de humor, el próximo será más trágico pero no voy a desvelar nada. ¿Les gustó la aparición del Marti? Dado que este fic se basa en una historia suya, pues de ahí la expresión de que ambos somos los autores.

Les aconsejo que se lean _"Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal"_ del Marti; que es el fanfic original del que se nutre este fic.

Un saludo.

Nos leemos.


End file.
